Power rangers Dino Charge Legacy
by alexrusso89
Summary: Set after Dino Charge and during Power Rangers Lupinranger and Patranger. Casey Greyson daughter of Carter and dana has her own legscy to forge as the new Dino Charge Aqua ranger can she survive as she forges new teammates and faces the deadly Talon ranger!
1. Legacy begins part 1

-Reefside-

Tommy stood alongside wife as he looked across at the newly minted ranger along with the memebers of his Dino Thunder team. "You are now the carrier of a great legecy. A legacy that has gone on for decades and will continue for such as one generation passes to the next. By donning that suit you're not only taking on a great honor and responsbilty," he said pausing.

"Aww what a touching family moment," a voice said making every one turn to see the olive complected young woman wearing what looked to be a revamped version of Astronema's outfit.

"Kree what are you doing in that outfit," Casey said through gritted teeth as she balled her fist.

"Just thought it'd be a new look seeing as we're not good enough to be rangers teach," Kree said. "Isn't that right "

"That's right," said talon ranger walking up and throwing his boomerang

"The Talon Ranger how did you?...AHHHHHHHH!," Tommy groaned as he and the other retired Rangers were knocked back by the strike from the boomerang.

"Nevermind old man just know that I have it and will use it to destroy your precious ranger!," Talon said charging up his boomerang and throwing it again.

"ERRRRR NO!," Trent growled morphing taking the brunt of the strike and becoming engulfed in flames.

"Trent " Kira yelled.

"Lets get in there " Ethan said joining Connor

"You little bitches!," Kira said charging at them only to be knocked back by Kree

"Not so fast bitch" Kree said before hitting Ethan and Connor before they could morph

"Ahhhh!," Etahn screamed as he and Connor were thrown back.

"AHHH ME AND YOU LETS GO," Tommy said donning his helmet and drawing his weapon.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!

"AHHHHHH!" Talon grunted as his back collided with a tree as the white ranger stood there " Trent are you ok" Casey asked running over " Casey get back " Trent screamed.

" Take this!" Tommy said with rage as he turned the hilt on his Brachio staff causing black lightning to crack and strike the Talon ranger, The Talon ranger laughed manically " You havent gotten any stronger since last time " He said putting his Dino charger in his Boomerang. Talon then put the boomerang oncer his shoulder as it began to charge.

" No!" Tommy said and began firing lighting at Talon who countered by throwing his boomerang as it was about to Strike Tommy, Trent using speed and power hit the boomerang with his Drego sword knocking it off kilter. The Talon ranger laughed as he caught his boomerang " Black and white together huh ?" Talon said " Ok then" both Trent and Tommy looked at each other and then both charged Talon not realising Talon had charged his boomerang again.

Talon waited and then threw his boomerang at the last minute striking both Dino thunder White and Black knocking them back into nearby trees and out of morph. Talon looked as Dino Charge aqua came charging in " A girl thats your back up the mighty power rangers send a girl" Talon said throwing his boomerang again striking Casey and knocking her back before catching his boomerang and walking off.

"DAMN IT TO HELL!," Casey said slamming her helment against the wall as she entered the lair after the long battle with Talon ranger.

"Damage report," Kira said.

"Tommy and Trent will be down for at least a week or two," Connor said.

"SHIT!," Casey said.

"Language ," Ethan said as he walked down from the upper level of the lair .

" Yeah no need for that," Connor said.

"Oh please like we didn't curse after battles," Kira said.

"Look its like this we need a new ranger or two," Casey said.

"Yeah back in the day there were nine dino charge rangers plus former rangers and all your allies to help," said Casey. "Not to mention you wern't fighting enimies that knew your every move."

"Casey is right we need new blood," Kira said.

"Look guys you're forgetting we friends family you can't just put someone on time like this the chemistry has to be right," Connor said. "Now go get some rest were sending you to Amber beach,"

"Fine," Casey said with a frustrated sigh.

-Amber Beach-a week later-

The then blonde girl with glasses tripped as she made her way through the hall falling and dropping her tablet and books. "Fuck!," she cursed as she started picking her stuff up as none of the other busy students helped her.

"Let me help," the blonde looked up seeing a Irish girl with rainbow coloured hair in a long poneytail. Dressed in shiny metalic silver skinny jeans a tranlucent sleevless motorcyle vest and American flag crop top and sandals kneeling down to help her.

"Thanks," the blonde girl said. "I was just trying to find my way guess I tripped. My name's Celest Collins by the way," the girl said as she picked herself up.

"Cassandra Greyson, but everyone just calls me Casey" Casey said formally introducing herself. "So you're new here too?"

"Yeah im from Silver Hills North Carloina," Celest said.

"Let me help, " Casey said as they began walking. "So North Carolina huh why move all the way to Washington?"

"My dad's job at first I was pissed but then when I found out I was moving to Amber Beach I was like yes ranger central!," Celest said.

"So you like the power rangers?," Casey asked.

"Yes I'm a total Ranger fangirl I have all the posters copies of the articals going back to the 90s action figures T-shirts. I even have a piece of Rita's staff," Celest said with a child like smile on her face as she punched in the code on her locker. "I know more about the rangers than You do."

"You have no idea how much i know" Casey said

"My dad and Mom are former power rangers " Celest said smugly

"Mine are too" Casey said

"Cool," Celesr said walking away and stopping, "Somehow i doubt that you are a ranger offspring your not proud enough to be one"

"Excuse me" Casey said.

"See you later," Celest said walking off.

-Somewhere near downtown Amber Beach-

"Whoa is that a lightspeed rescue jacket?," Fang said.

"Yeah I know who some of the rangers are not just the ones that are public knowledge," Celest said.

"Really that's cool," Casey said. "I have one too"

"Look I know you probally think I'm nuts and I get it. Truth is I don't have a lot of friends back home pretty much none because of my obsession," Celest said feeling a bit self concious.

"Well now i know its hard being a child of a ranger," Casey said.

"Right no its not hard i told you that your not proud enough so your not one and never will be ," Celest said.

"Just cause im not walking around bragging doesnt make me any less of a ranger child my dad was Carter Greyson" Casey said.

"Lightspeed red," Fang and Celest said in unison

"I can't help that im better then you" Celest said running a hand through her hair.

"You're stuck up thats what," Casey said. As she was slapped by Celest before She walked off.

Casey stayed silent as Celest walked off.

"Bitch" Celest said with a smirk.

-Talon rangers lair-

"Yes why don't it make it a bit less enjoyable," Talon Said. "

"Nice your the best swordsman," Kree said,


	2. Talon draws first blood

"What do you mean She's a rangers child ?" Celest asked in a somewhat angry tone.

"Yeah mom how can that chick be related to a ranger she has no class " Eric jr asked wanting an answer as much as his sister.

Within minutes Jen explained everything about the Lightspeed Resuce rangers " Wait so Carter Greyson was lightspeed red ?" Eric jr asked " Her mother was also lightspeed Pink" Jen explained " Damn it she's a double ranger too" Celest said slamming her fist on the table. " Look just cause the Greyson's arent as rich as us doesnt make her any less of a rangers child as you two" Jen said before walking off.

"Is is Casey Greyson's fault," Celest said.

-Amber Beach-

Casey Greyson ran quickly to the parking lot anxious not knowing what awaited her. "Hello Greyson ," Talon said his voice dripping venom. Casey froze in her tracks seeing the evil talon ranger.

"What do you want Talon," Casey asked sending him a death glare.

"You know very well what I want Greyson Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way," Talon said. Casey gritted her teeth and stared at him.

"Now you should know with me nothings easy," Casey said.

"Have it your way doll," Talon said as he shot at Casey with his dino charge morpher Out of instinct Casey rolled out of the way dodging the shots. "Hmm nice trick but just in case I brought a friend to the party," Talon said and with a snap of his fingers the parking lot became flooded with Vivix. Casey took a defensive stance and went into a series of Capoeira style moves. But the numbers game quickly caught up to her. She Soon found herself being pinned by two Vivix with a third closing in on her. Then all of sudden the Vivex were knocked away by a blast.

"Hey lets even the playing field a little then," Celest said fully morphed as Graphite which is the normal Graphite suit but more slender and with a skirt.

"Let's focus and finish these guys off," Fang said coming out fully morphed as the silver ranger. And with that the three rangers finished off the Vivix.

"Bravo you sent all the Vivx bye bye but the question is can you hang with the two of us," Talon said as Kree appeared by his side fully morphed as the purple ranger.

"Hehe my turn. Dino Charger ready!," Casey said as she did the Kyoryuger dance being covered in a aqua light turning her into the aqua ranger same as graphite a more slender aqua ranger suit with a skirt

"You ready to rumble ," Kree said as she circled the aqua ranger.

"Bring it slut," Casey said. The two women charged each other fighting each other to a stalemate. "Eh... don't you get tired of this," Casey said.

"I'll be tired when the three of you are dead," Kree replied as the two women launched themselves away from one another.

"Spino boomerang throw," Talon said as he hurled his weapon at Casey. Casey seeing this ducked and came back to her feet and said,

"You missed." Talon simply stood there and watched as the boomerang came back and knocked Casey unconscious before he caught his weapon.

"Boomerangs always come back bitch" Talon said.

Celest and Fang had battled Kree and were coming up short. "So pathetic the way you two fight like you have a chance," Kree said.

Ugh Graphite you ready to shut this clown up," Silver asked. "Like you wouldn't believe," She replied. "Brachio brave finish," Silver yelled jumping into the air.

"Pachy Brave finish," Graphite said following suite. "DINO DOUBLE TEAM!," they said in unison blasting Kree causing fire to erupt around her.

"Well that outta do-," Graphite started to but was cut off by a sickening sound.

"Ha ha ha," Talon laughed as he walked through the flames without even a scratch holing his Boomerang ready to strike. Fang and Celest stood in shock much to Talon's liking. "Spino Brave finish," he said throwing his boomerang that sent Fang and Celest flying into mid-air.

"Graphite, Silver are you okay," Casey said as she and the others joined Celest and Fang.

"Umm I grow tired of this what do say we take this to another level." Talon yelled. and with that the sky darkened and ground shook as a he placed a dino charger in his boomerang charged it "WHAT THE HELL!," was all Fang could say before Talon threw his boomerang at them. The blast of the knocked the rangers to the ground Casey demorphing them on impact.. As they laid on the ground the only thing they heard was Talon's wicked laughter as he teleported away.

-Talon's Lair-

Talon looked out upon earth and smiled wickedly as his dark plan un folded in his mind. "Weak every single one of them. No matter how strong they are as individuals they rely on the team as a foundation. Like a chain linked perfectly together. But a chain is only as strong as its weakest link you break that and the chain won't hold and all the other links fall. And that's what I'll do destroy the weak link and watch Rangers fall."


	3. Kidnapped part 1

" Looks like you've made a new friend shame she'll have to die because of it but that's the price you pay being friends you do goods," Kree said.

"Shes not our friend we...," Celest said before being cut off.

"MAXIMUM EFFORT!," Fang screamed charging into Kree and attacking her Stunning his new so called teammates.

"Well that was unexpected," Celest said.

"Is that the best you got ranger," Kree said swinging her dino blade at the silver ranger as she preformed an acrobatic flip. " You have new friends and the upper hand for now," Kree said before waving her hand and vanishing.

"Power Down !," Fang said as he went to demorph. "That would be stupid and reckless and I wouldnt be doing that were not friends " Celest said walking off

"Really," Fang said trying to sound not too surprised

"Yeah in fact I think you better help our new Ranger," Celest said still walking

"Damn it!," Fang said. "Anyway lets get you to Bio labs and get you checked out," Fang said still morphed he picked up Casey and Carried her off.

-Talon's Lair-

"You failed because you were caught off guard" Talon said fumeing with rage.

"They we're unexpected" Kree said, "The silver was a decent fighter" she said her mind confused her pride hurt by the silver ranger.

" You should be Dead!" Talon said his anger peaking and making the walls shake. But his mind quickly coming to an idea. Talon began to contemplate Kree's position " Leave me " He said. Kree nodded and left " Next attack shes gone " Talon said not knowing Kree was listening to him.

-Bio Labs-

"Absoluetly not!," Taylor yelled she'd been arguing with the team of rangers for sevreal minutes about Casey.

"Taylor you're being unreasonable," Jen said, "Casey is a decent fighter she proved she makes a good ranger today!"

"Have you taken the moment to think that its just a little too convenient she shows up and helps just when you're looking for a new teammate," Taylor said.

"Aunty Taylor with all do respect this is our team and we should be able to decide whose on it! Right Dad" Celest said

"Hate to break it to ya kid but your aunty has a point," Wes said

"I agree she's too much of a risk," Taylor said putting her glasses back on.

"Excuse me may I speak," Casey asked.

"Go on," Wes said

"I'm not evil. I'm just a girl from Reefside I won't let you down,"Casey said.

"Casey I don't want to doubt your courage," Wes said "but this is a war and I must have my doubts wipe her memory,"

"DAD!," Celest screamed.

"Just until the battle she can remember everything before the battle but nothing nothing else " Wes said"

"What!" Fang said out raged.

"No " Casey said with another sigh " Sorry Kid but you-" Wes said but was cut off by A voice " Next time how about you ask before destroying the legacy you asshat"

Casey turned to see Tommy and Trent

Wes gave a sigh of his own before hitting Casey over the back of the head, Trent catching Casey before she fell the young girl going limp in his arms

"See that she gets home ok," Wes said.

"Do whatever you want ," Trent said stormming out of the power chamber. Tommy gave Wes one last look " You Fucking asshole " Tommy said before leaving.

" Hey how come your sleeves are black when the original Graphite rangers werent ?" Eric asked " How should i know ?" Celest said.

-Trent and Kira's home-

"He's such a jerk!," Trent said flopping down on to his bed.

"Agreed but he is kind of right," Kira said mimicking his actions

"I can't believe you're taking Wes' side. Casey is a great ranger and you know it he's just being parnoid," Trent said.

"Paranoid but maybe he's right we really don't know Casey that well," Kira said, "and she did come out of the blue able to fight how do we know she's not evil."

"Who gives a fuck there have been plenty of evil rangers gone good case in point Me and Tommy!," Trent said.

"You and Tommy were victims of circumstance, you dummy," Kira grunted throwing a pilow at him.

"That's it ginger snap!," Trent said tackling Kira causing a loud crash to echoe through the house.

"He's such an asshole!," Kira said laying on the bed in her bra and panties. "I mean this isnt Wes' team right!?,"

"You're right," Trent said. "I mean he's just uneasy about trusting new people, and that protective side of him has been in overdrive.

"I know but...," Kira said getting cut off by Trent kissing her and climbing on top of her.

"Umm you're cute when you're angry," Trent said.

"Yeah how cute?," Kira asked.

"This cute," Trent said giving his lover a deep kiss.

-Casey's Hotel room-

Casey sat and watched a home movie on her tablet. Watching her father teaching her to play guitar while her mother cheered her on. She then opened another file this one showing Tommy and Trini teaching her martial arts. A tear falling down her face. Her mind then began to drift towards the battle earlier. "Why is Purple working wth Talon ?" she thought?."

-Collins Mansion-

Celest sat in her basement using her dad's equitment hard at work on what she was sure her life had been leading up to at that moment. "This is my destiny," she thought holding up the graphite energem and watching it the energem glow. "There must be aome Dino charge rangers still around here somewhere," she said turning to work on her dad's computers.

-Amber Beach-

"Shit! I'm so late I hope I catch the guys," Casey thought as she ran towards the diner. " I just hope not sleeping last night was...ughhhhh!," she said in her mind as she was knocked onto her back by a blast. Making the world plunge into darkness.

"Sorry Greyson it not your day today," Kree said before telporting them away.


	4. Kidnapped part 2 and defection

Casey awoke her wrist and ankles bound to a rack unable to move. She instantly realized after glancing around that she knew that she was no where she wished to be. "Oh look Greyson is awake a voice said making her look over and see Kree Confirming her analysis.

"Hello Casey my name is Kree and you already knew that..." kree said. " This concerns Talon ranger."

"I'm quite aware of the second rate power ranger," Casey said.

"My you are a blunt one," Kree said with her sinister sweetness, "Very well I'll get to the point were teaming up," she said circuling the structure Casey was bound to.

"What!?," Casey said shocked.

"Talon is Planning on getting rid of me " Kree said continuing to circle Casey . "You're my best friend we've been through thick and thin together Casey please i need your help Join me and together we'll destory him."

Casey thought of her situation. Going through all her options " No," she said.

"Then this is going to get painful " Kree said

"What are you going to do?" Casey asked.

-Bio labs-

"Are you sure about this Wes," Jen asked just as the labs transmitter sounded and the image of Talon appeared on the hidden view screen.

"Hello rangers," Talon said making the rangers seeth with anger.

"What do you want," Celest said still morphed through gritted teeth balling her fist in anger.

"Now now that attitude will have to change especially since I have your new BFF," Talon said stepping aside to reveal a bound and bruised Casey

"Casey!," Jen yelled voicing the shock and concern of the other members of the team. "What do you want Talon?."

"It's simple really I want you gone," Talon said. "You turn over your morphers zords tech, and swear your loyalty to me and my army at the old Amber Beach quarry or I kill lightspeed here."

" Don't , don't do it guys just let me go," Casey said in a weak voice.

"SILENCE!," Talon said firing a stun bolt at the girl, "You have two hours to decide," he said ending his transmission.

"Jen?," Celest said looking to her mother.

"I'm teleporting you and I'll watch stuff here," Jen said pressing a few buttons on the hidden keyboard behind the counter. Sending the rangers"

"Are you alright Jen," the elder Taylor asked seeing her friends concerned and worried face.

"How'd they do it? How'd they watch walk into death everday," Jen asked.

"Faith," Taylor said.

-Talon's Lair-

"An excellent performance Casey," Kree said unbinding the ranger once Talon had left.

"Stop this join our side," Casey said.

"I wish i could Casey," Kree said. " But thanks to you, Talon will walk blindly into our ambush and they'll never know what hit him," Kree said.

"Its never to late to join us ," Casey said " Sorry Casey" Kree said .

-Bio Labs-

"This is all you fault!," Fang fully morphed yelled at his uncle after the team had explained and begun deleberate over their decession.

"My fault!," Wes replied.

"Yeah your fault if you hadn't been so damned paranoid Casey would've been apart of the team instead of waiting to die!," Celest said also Morphed, "an innocent person has to die because you're too damn stubborn to let us run our own team!," she yelled shoving her father into a nearby wall.

"Watch your tone young lady," Wes said picking himself up

"We don't have time for this!," Trent yelled.

"Trent is right and Wes so are The rangers" Eric said getting a slant eyed look from his best friend.

"Eric is right how much time do you have?," Jen asked taking further control of the tense situation.

"Less than thirty," Taylor said.

"So what's the plan?," Fang asked.

"Yeah do we turn over our stuff or do we just let Casey die," Celest asked.

"No we save our friend kick That bootleg power ranger ass that work for you guys?," Celest asked.

"Ass kicking always works for me," Fang said.

"Good let's go," Celest said walking over to the teleporter area with the others.

"Wait!" Wes yelled making his daughter stare at him, "we'll talk about things later now be safe and go save the world," he said before teleporting the team away.

-Amber Beach Quarry-

The rangers watched as Talon, Kree and Casey appeared in front of them. "Casey you're ok ?!," Celest said shocked to see Casey bound standing next to Kree.

"Of course not why would we, harm my new ally," Kree said with an evil smile.

"WHAT!?," Talon yelled shocked and outraged at the betreyal.

"Yes ally," Casey said with a smirk just as a hoard of Vivix appeared.

"You've walked into a trap " Talon said.

"Yeah but so have you!," Kree said before hitting Talon with jumping roundhouse before flipping over to the ranger's side into a fighting stance. "Did you really think I'd turn on my friends?," she said.

"You bitch!," Talon Screamed with rage as he picked himself up.

"Well guys are you gonna moprh are do I have to fight these Vivix off alone?," she asked in a cocky tone.

"Can't let you have all the fun newbie," Kree said as she morphed and forced Casey who is still bound to morph.

"Right!,'' the rangers said going into the fray.

"Ready for a bit of fun," Fang asked charging in.

"Ohh yeah," Celest said drawing her Dino Blade.

"Pachy slash" Celest said

"BRACHIO STRIKE!," Fang said.

"BRAVE DOUBLE FINISH!," The two rangers yelled sending a powerful slash at the hord of Vivix.

Meanwhile elsewhere Kree and The bound Cassy were fighting besting the vivix as best they could. "Soo you wanna have a pinic this weekend?" Kree asked striking at the vivix with her blade.

"Really"You're asking this now?," casey said ducking

"Hey I just want to have fun," Kree said.

"Will you just let me go already" Casey said.

"Casey is right lets finish these guys," Kree said, "Plesio LIGHTENING!," she said charging her blade and launching the powerful storm like attack at the foot soliders.

"Is this the best you got," Talon said expertly fending off Fang with his Boomerang. Standing toe to toe with the silver ranger.

"I admit you're impressive," Fang said, " but not impressive enough," he said striking at his legs seemigly tripping Talon only to have him land on his feet.

"Nice one but now its my turn," Talon said charging his boomerang " SPINO TORNADO!" He said jumping into the air and throwing his boomerang and striking Fang in the chest knocking him to the ground.

Elesewhere the steele blades of both Kree and Celesr's swords met. The two young women fighting with a fury of the a million suns. "Tell me Why do want to save this bitch?" Kree said with a cold smile.

Celest let out a growl like noise and drove her head into Kree hitting Kree in the face. Knocking the purple ranger to the ground.

Seeing her warriors being beaten back Talon flipped away said, "Vivix zord now!," as vivix clumped together for ing three giant vivix zords.

"Damn it to hell!," Celest cursed looking at the forces. "I don't have a mega zord!," she said punching her palm with her fist.

"Don't worry we got this," Kree said.

" Wait what?!" Celest said as Kree summoned her Plesio zord Jumping into the cockpit with the bound Casey " Megazord time!" Kree said summoning the ankylo zord and forming the Plesio megazord ankylo formation.

" What the fuck" Fang said as him and Celest watched the megazord battle the vivix zords. Talon soon jumped into one piloting it like a zord and opened fire on the megazord which dodged the blast

"Impressive but you always leave yourself open," Talon said firing again and hitting the megazord making the megazord lose some stability.

"Now its our turn," Kree said striking the vivix zord with the ankylo hammer making Talon lose control.

"Now lets see how you like this. BRAVE FINISH!" Kree said causing the megazord to swing its weapon. Downing The vivix zord and Knocking the Talon ranger to the ground and out of his morph, the rangers watched as Kree and Casey landed next to them and as the Spinosuarus charger land in Heckyl's hand " Finish him if you would please " Heckyl said the ranger nodded and Celest freed Casey and all four charged up and fired their final attacks destroying Diabolico once and for all.

-Bio Labs-

Wes looked at Casey then at Kree. "Rangers what you did was in direct disobence of my orders," Wes said. "As for you Two pretending to be evil was completely reckless. But completely necessary."

"What?," Casey said puzzled.

"I'll admit that I haven't trusted my training of you all, and that has to change," Wes said, "From now on I will mainly give guidence to you," he said.

"Wes are you serious?," Celest asked getting a nod form her father.

"Wait does that mean You trust me?" Casey said.

"Duh" Fang said.

"YAHOOOOO!," Casey said jumping up in the air and pumping her fist in triumph. "I won't let you down sir," she said extending her hand to Wes.

"I trust that you won't," Wes said taking her hand, "either of you two."

"Yes sir ," Kree said.


	5. Month later Aqua ranger

To say life had been interesting for Casey since becoming a power ranger would be an understatement. Casey had spent almost an entire Month training and learning about past rangers other then her parents team. During this tiMe Casey stopped small organized crime rings and various minor supernatural and other worldly threats with the aid of their ranger powers . Thanks to her so called ranger team.

As for finances and covering hotel rooms food gas and clothing among other things. Casey took odd jobs mostly. She also made money from hustling pool our playing in poker games. It also helped that thinks to Wes Collins. She had been able to cash in on some inheritance . Wes had convinced the bank was hers. The inheritance had gained interest up to just under a million dollars. Leaving Casey with a sizable bank account to draw on when they could not find work, a good pool game or get a loan from Wes.

Wes the surrogate uncle to Casey. As well as the red timeforce ranger he along with Tommy the original green/white ranger And the first to be and evil ranger, had called Casey to meet with one of his assistants. Which was why Casey was on the outskirts of Amber Beach on her way to a dinner.

"Umm are we their yet " Casey said as she wheeled her truck into the partially paved parking lot of the dinner on the outskirts of Amber Beach.

Casey stepped out of the cool air conditioned pick up into the harsh dry heat of the sun. Casey pulled her sunglasses and smoothed out her distressed denim mini skirt and Deaf Leopard t-shirt.

"Damn its hot out here," Casey said feeling herself already start to sweat. "What's our contacts name again?," she asked.

"Kendall Morgan," Celest said walking towards the diner Casey close behind her.

"What the hell kind of name is Kendall Morgan?" Casey said.

"A power rangers ," Celest said, "I just wish we knew what she looked like."

"Well she's a lab assistant and she works for Wes and Tommy so just picture someone very book worm like," Casey said opening the door for she and Celest.

Casey and Celest walked into the diner to find the place surprisingly more modern than they thought it would be. Taking a quick scan of the restaurant the duo saw the attention of the locals in the place had slightly turned to them mostly the male patrons. Making the two rangers feel a bit uncomfortable. Quickly finding the booth where they were supposed to meet their contact. The two settled themselves in sitting across from each other.

"Why do I get the feeling a lot of these men are staring at me like I'm not wearing panties," Casey said.

"Didnt need to know that" Celest said spreading her arms across the back of the booth smiling.

"Only cause i didn't stop at the laundry mat three towns back," Casey said a bit agitated.

"Yeah,yeah whatever i still dont care anyway," Celest said just as two of the male locals appeared

"How do ladies," said the young tan man in plaid short sleeved shirt and jeans and a John Deer trucker cap. He an his friend inviting them selves to sit next to Celest and Casey. "Name's Jordan that's my boy Roman" he said introducing themselves. "Me and Roman her were thinking that two fine things such as yourselves should not be alone. Right Roman," Jordan said putting his arm around Casey.

"Yep," Roman said invading Celest personal space

Casey and Celest looked at the two young men and then looked at each other with an "are they serious look". Before rebuffing the boys advances.

"Look you guys seem nice enough. But we're not alone werent not interested," Casey said moving Jordan's hand from her shoulder.

"Yeah so why don't you two get lost," Celest said giving Roman a small annoyed shove.

"Oh Roman looks like we got ourselves couple of lesbos," Jordan said placing a hand on Casey thigh "What's the matter can't handle a real man."

"Yeah maybe we outta straighten them out," Roman said getting Closer to Celest.

"Look assholes I'm going to give you one more chance to get your hands off us and leave us alone," Celest said anger in her voice.

"Oh yours is feisty Roman," Jordan said getting a bit more touchy feely with Casey.

"Yeah but I can handle her," Roman said rubbing Celest's cheek.

Casey looked across at Celest and said "You ready?,"

"Yep," Celest said giving her a devilish smirk.

Before the two young men could say anything else Celest threw her fist back instantly breaking Roman's nose through his mask making him fall to the floor. Casey in turn grabbed Jordan's hand and easily broke four of his fingers. Then kicked him on to the floor.

"Ahh that fucking dyke broke my nose!," Roman said getting up to his knees. "Ugh!," he groaned feeling the air kicked out of him by celest with a swift kick to the crotch.

"Why you little …. Ahh!," Jordan screamed as his arm was pulled back almost out of the socket as he got up and attempted to hit Celest.

"Move an inch and I break it," Casey said applying pressure to the arm.

"I hope you boys learned some fucking manners. Now beat it!," Celest said as Casey released Jordan's arm.

As the two rude young men ran from the dinner Celest and Cassy herd the sound of a single person clapping. To girls turned to see a light bage skinned young woman with curly hair stopping somewhere around the top of her shoulders. She wore a black Sailor Mercury t-shirt and dark blue boot cut jeans and a pair of black low top Chuck Taylors. The girl was also carrying a back pack.

"Bravo ladies Bravo," said the obviously mixed race young lady. "What happens if those boys call the cops?"

"Hey they had it coming anyway what's it to you," Casey asked glaring at the girl.

"Its direct no concern to me but my boss wouldn't like it if I let two rangers get arrested," the young lady said walking up to the duo and whispering the last part.

"So you're The assistant?" Celest half asked already knowing the answer.

"Kendall Morgan at your service," Kendall said extending her hand to the girls, "but please call me Ms Morgan everyone else does," she continued. "Now lets sit down I'm very thirsty," she said sitting in the booth the two girls were standing at.

"So Ma Morgan how come Wes didn't meet us here himself ," Casey said as she and Celest sat down on the same side of the booth

"Well the boss has some business but he sent a video message," Kendall said taking out her lap top., "Anymore questions?"

"Just one," Celest said. "Why do you sound like a Power Puff Girl?" she asked in refrence to Kendall high pitched voice.

Kendall simply glared back at the phantom ranger and said, "Why do you look like the blonde chick from iCarly ."

Celest raised an eyebrow at Kendall as Casey burst into laughter. But she was truly impressed with Kendall's instant attack. "You're a mouthy one aren't you."

"Huh lil ol me mouthy? No," Kendall said sarcasm flooding her voice as she finished setting up her lap top, turning it so the screen faced the other girls. "Now lets get down to business," she said reaching over the screen and opening the video file.

Celest and Casey watched as the screen loaded and became filled with the image of the red timeforce ranger. "Hello Casey , Celest I trust Kendall has met you and I hope that you three can work together as you will have to for the mission," the image of Wes said. Intriguing and somewhat annoying the girls as Kendall could possibly bud heads with the two and their methods. Not to mention having a third "Don't worry Casey Kendall will be working from her Dinolab base in Amber Beach" Wes said making a sigh of relief escape Celest's lips. "Now onto your mission," he continued.

The frame that Billy's image was in strunk to show a map of the western United States. "In this region of North America. I have detected several riff like anomalies. It is my hypothesis that these riffs are in fact portals to some new unkown dimension as well a new potential threat. I want you two to investigate these riffs, and put a stop to any danger there maybe. To help with expenses I've instructed Kendall to give you an unlimited credit card. I've also given her the coordinates to your first mission. Good bye and may the power protect you," Wes said as the video ended.

Celest and Casey looked at each other not saying a word. They had taken quite a few missions from Wes over the past moth. But this one seemed a bit different. They couldn't put their fingers on it but they could tell it was different.

"Um yeah are you two love birds gonna have a staring contest or are we gonna talk," Kendall said snapping the two out of their minor trance.

"Sorry bout that," Casey said "So Ms Morgan just were exactly is this first stop on our little mission?"

"Your first stop is Mariner Bay ," Kendall said as she motioned to the waitress. "But since I figure you two want to sleep in a bed I think we should order something to eat and get to know each other. Since we'll be working together."

"Sounds like a plan," Celest said as the waitress came to the table " Also we want to see this Dino Lab of yours."


	6. Graphite vs Bullying

Celest watched the nervous girl as she took her seat at the end of the bar as she fixed her usual smoothie. In the near four weeks since she arrived in Mariner Bay the rangers had taken jobs at the local teenage hangout the juice bar as a way to keep an out for potential clues to their mission. But the only thing that concerned them or at least Jessi was the nervous girl at the end of the bar

The girl's name was Cassie Sansmark . She was slender freshmen with dark purple hair who favored the goth style bit which made her a bit of a target for the schools "upper crust". And its queen bee Anna Marie. Celest only knew these things because she had made an effort to get to know her and she truly sympathized with her.

"Here you go Cassie" Celest said handing the girl her smoothie .

"Thanks," Cassie said fidgeting a bit.

It was then Celest noticed the oversized sunglasses Cassie was wearing. She had seen this old tactic many times as well as used it herself. She knew that Cassie was hiding a black eye. But decided not to call direct attention to it even though her heart broke for the girl.

"Rough day at school today?," Celest asked sincerely.

"If you called being jumped and shoved in your locker rough," Cassie said taking sip of her smoothie as a girl came by and purposely bumped her and made her spill her drink on herself and the bar

"Look the freak made a mess," Anna Marie said as she and her group of popular kids

Celest quickly grabbed the bar rag and began helping Cassie clean herself up. As she dapped the girls arm her sleeves came up and she noticed the hair clip shaped burn scares on her forearm. "Cassie did they do this you?" she asked growing angry at the girls.

"No," Cassie said as she started to cry. "I did ," she said her tears flowing like rain.

"Why?" Celest asked her heart breaking more for the young girl.

"Its the only way I can stop the pain," Cassie said her tears dripping on to the bar. "No one likes me no one understands me. My parents think I'm a freak just like everyone else no ne wants me around. Everyone hates me," she sobbed. "What am I crying to you for Celest you're beautiful you've never had it hard."

Celest sighed and turned her arms so that the inside of her forearms. "Look real close," she said. "Tell me what you see?" she said lo focusing on the crocks of her arms

"Scares, " Cassie said noticing the slightly faded wounds inside the crocks of Celest's arms

"Track marks I used do shoot up," Celest said in a matter of fact tone

"Really?," Cassie sniffled

"Yeah I've been worse when I was thirteen and my mom kicked me out the same night," Celest said reflecting on her own life. "I was on the streets for awhile," Jessi said.

"How'd you get out of it ?," Cassie asked tears still streaking her eyes

A smile came across Celest's face as she reflected on what brought her from evil. "Well I met my blonde best friend," she said pointing over Cassie's shoulder.

Cassie turned around to see a blonde girl wearing a white v-neck shirt and black jeans under a dirty white apron. "You and her?" Cassie asked.

"Yep that little blonde bust girl has helped me a lot," Celest said beaming brightly.

"Yeah well I don't have friends. So yeah no one's coming to my rescue so spare me the lecture ok," Cassie sniffled drying her tears a bit.

"Well I know you have one friend me," Celest said sincerely placing a hand on Cassie's. "And as a friend I'm telling you need to stand up for yourself its the only way to stop it," Celest said in her honest opinion.

"Yeah whatever." Cassie said as she stood up and gathered her things to leave. "Thanks for saying you were my friend but I better go while they're distracted if I want to get home safe," she said reaching into her pack for her money.

Celest halted her hand and smiled, "Friends don't pay I'll take care of it." And let Cassie leave. I wish I could help her more. But I can't be her bodyguard forever. Maybe I can convince her to take off with me and Casey? We could drop her in Amber Beach with The others? Nah kidnapping her isn't going to fix everything. If only she had a friend she thought watching her golden haired girlfriend approach. "God help this girl" she said to herself.

" So fancy face what's going on with your new friend," Casey said seeing the look of discontent on Celest's face.

"Just the usual bullies and stuff ," Celest explained still down hearted about the situation with Cassie

"Good," Casey said with her signature smirk

Celest raised an eyebrow and said, "Why does a poor girl being bullied sound good to you Casey Greyson?"

"Not that the she needs to stand up to them herself part," Casey said honestly while still keeping her ever present smirk.

"Hey my shifts over," Celest said coyly her own devilish smirk on her lips.

"Yeah so is mine," Casey twirling a strand of Celest's raven colored hair. "What do you say we go down the block to that Chinese place get a little Kung Pow chicken and some Hunan beef and then we can go back to the hotel," she said suggestively.

"You read my mind," Celest said beaming. If there was one thing she loved about being around Casey a bit more than the companionship it was the passion. The young women seemed empathic. But it was more an emotional passion the bond they shared they'd gladly risk their lives to save each other which they gladly had done a number of times. And would do again.

"Well first I think we need to call our brainy little friend about our mission," Casey said in reference to the young lab tech Kendall. The young mixed raced girl who served as the go between the two nomad rangers and former Ranger Wes Collins aka Celest's Dad

"Yeah I think the ladies room is free," Celest said cocking her head towards the restroom.

"Lets go," Casey said as Celest came from behind the bar.

Within a few moments the girls found themselves in the ladies room. Being ever cautious and not wanting to reveal their secret identities Casey carefully checked each stall. Upon getting the all clear from Casey Celest locked the door and pulled out her phone and USB drive. Once the drive was inserted Celest pressed a series of numbers causing an image of Kendall from the waist up. Dressed in a white lab coat and one of her many sailor moon shirts sipping what appeared to be a frappechino of some kind.

"Hey Ms Morgan you busy?," Celest asked

"Oh nothing just charging up sone Dino chargers. Nothing important," Kendall said the sarcasm heavy in her voice.

"Ms Morgan we've been here almost three weeks no monsters not so much as a bank robbery or a thunderstorm what gives?," Casey said. While trying not to kick a gifted horse in the mouth.

" Take it easy Cassy there is a riff in the area just give it a few days then you can go on to the next site in Reefside understand there are some interesting friends there," Kendall said.

"Ok Ms Morgan a few more days then we head up north," Celest said flatly agreeing with Kendall's suggestion.

" Good. Well girls I'll see you later bye," Kendall said ending the transmission.

"So what now blondie?" Cassy asked her friend pretty much knowing the answer. " Also hope she has pants on."

"Chinese," Celest half asked throwing her arm around the tall brunette's shoulder and walked out of the restroom.

Elsewhere in a the suburbs of Mariner bay in a quite two story three bedroom house Cassie set in her dimly lit room. The sounds of Bring me to life by Evanescence blasting throughout the room. She rolled up the sleeves of her top then took the hairclip in between the scissors in her right hand. And the lighter in her left hand. She the ignited the lighter and held it to the hairclip until it glowed bright orange. She then brought it down onto an un burnt piece of skin.

As the scolding hot metal burned her flesh and the pain tore through her body. A oddly calm look came over her as she preformed the ritual mutilation. She had been burning herself since the seventh grade after reading an article online. Something about the pain she caused herself, seemed to erase the emotional and physical pain others caused her. If only for a brief while but she knew the pain would once again come.

"It has to stop," Cassie said plainly as the hair clip cooled and the burning ended. "It all has to stop."

As dusk gave way to night a well fed Casey and Celest made there way back to their car. Enjoying each others company and laughing as Celest told stories about growing up with Power Rangers. "So wait Troy is actually afraid of clowns?," Casey laughed getting a nod from Celest "Wow I thought they were all joking about that."

"Nope we watched IT when we were little ever since then clowns just spook him," Celest said with a chuckle.

"Wow the big tuff Megaforce Red scared of -," Casey started being cut off by a loud blast knocking them back first into a near by wall. As a purple cloud of smoke and grey ash. The street became filled with the familiar sounds of people panicking.

When the smoke cleared Celest and Casey looked up and saw what appeared to be lightspeed rangers but with a black antennae on their helmets. And yellow eyes that show through their visors.

Seeing the rangers that reminded them of The Psycho Rangers. Knowing what they had to do Celest and Casey got up and dusted themselves off and went into fighting stances. "Ready?," Celest asked fist clenched.

"Yeah ," Casey said taking up a similar posture.

A few seconds later the duo found themselves in the middle of a fight with the red warriors. Each throwing kicks and punches while trying to avoid the swords. Both taking a few small lashes. Soon both Celest and Casey found themselves standing back to back fending off the solders as best the could but becoming over powered. As an effort to gain some equal footing Celest raised her morpher and fired a powerful blast of energy to push the troopers back enough to give she and them some breathing room so to speak.

"Ready to ramp this up," Casey said drawing her morpher.

"You know it pretty," Celest said. "Lets ranger up!,"

"DINO CHARGER READY!," Celest said putting a grey dino charger in her morpher, "ENERGIZE!," she yelled raising her morpher to the sky making a flash of grey light cover her body. "My turn!," Casey said doing the same Letting herself become wrapped in a burst of Aqua light. When the lights faded Casey and Celest stood dressed as Aqua ranger and Graphite ranger.

"Its about to get wild" Casey doing her pose " Just try and stop us."

"Pachy Blast," Celest said charging her weapon. Casey did the same " Ankylo blast"

"DOUBLE BLAST!" they both called sending powerful bolt of energy that destroyed a bulk of the warriors.

"Very impressive girls," Came a slightly feminine sounding voice drawing their attention to a shadowed figure standing on the ledge of a roof top. Where they only need look for a few more seconds before the figure leaped from the roof top coming to land not ten feet from the two rangers.

In the glow of the raising moon Celest and Cassy could see that the figure was female who was lo and slender which was brought out by the glimmer of the moon With bangs in the front framing her elf like features.

"Allow me to introduce myself the name is Necrolai and I'm here to destroy you," she said giving a mocking gentlemen like wave and bow.

"Ugh really.," Celest said rolling her eyes under her helmet, "Seriously do they teach you guys the same lame as lines in bad guy school. Try being original."

"You have a sharp tongue. Lets see if its as sharp as my blades," Necrolai said drawing what looked to be blades from her arms.

"Looks like she wants to dance Casey ," Celest said summoning her Dino Blade.

"Then by all means lets," Casey said drawing her dino blade.

Necrolai merely grinned and charged the two rangers. Who likewise charged at her. The three blades meeting with a loud clang and clash over and over again. For every trust slash and strike Celest and Casey made Necrolai seem to match it. She was quickly beginning to out match the two rangers. Celest using her abilities. Took a whirling slash at Necrolai's back only getting a small lock of the Vampire's hair and vicious slash that knocked her into Casey making both rangers fall.

"Its been fun girly's but I have to go ta ta," Necrolai said with a wave of the hand and flying away from the sight of the two rangers.

"Ugh power down," Celest said as she and Casey demorphed.

"Well he was tuff. You ok?" Casey asked looking over her friend .

"Yeah the suit took most of it. Now lets go before anyone sees us." Celest said rubbing the right side of her ribcage

"Right," Casey said as they made their way to their impala.

Minutes later Celest sat on the hotel bed in just her grey boy shorts with a black skull and cross bones on the front left corner and black bra. Holding a zip lock bag of ice to her injured ribs as she flipped through channels. "So where do you think this Necrolai clown came from?," Casey asked from the bathroom.

Melanie to her credit had thought about this situation in the half hour since the battle and came to one conclusion. "The Underworld," she said a bit too plainly.

"The Underworld?," Casey said coming from the bathroom and a blue cheetah print thong and matching bra. "You mean the one the mystic force rangers battled?" she said crawling into the bed.

"Maybe its just," Melanie said pausing to phrase her next statements carefully. "I thought she was turned good?"

"You mean that something. Has made her evil again ?," Casey asked.

"Yeah well it seems that way?," Celest said.

"What do you mean ,?" Casey asked as she herself had wondered that.

"I mean think about it she was evil once so why not again?" Celest said.

"So you're saying this is the crises?" Casey asked a look of slight distress coming over her face.

"Maybe," Celest said with a sigh.

"Think we should call Fang?," Casey asked figuring that calling their teammates would be a good option in this case.

"Nope they're all busy doing their thing we'll handle this for now," Celest said taking the leadership role that both girls shared.

"Ok if you say so," Casey said, " anyway I think we need some sleep," she continued.

The next day in the girls room of the local high school inside the handicap stall. Cassie sat eating her lunch. She did this as away to escape the torment of her so called peers. The ones who called her names shoved her into lockers, mud puddles and trash cans. No these were not her peers these people were demons from hell sent destroy her she thought.

As she began to take a bite of her apple Hope jolted as the door to the stall swung open and she was face to face with what she saw to be the devil incarnate flanked by demons. Before her stood Anna Marie and four other girls with evil venomous smiles across their painted lips.

"Well look what we have her girls Cassie the freak eating lunch all by herself," Anna Marie said curtly. "Her let me help you Cassie" Anna Marie said snatching the container of pasta form Cassie's lap and dumped its contents onto the floor. "Now be a good little side show freak and eat you food off the floor or you know what's gonna happen,"

Hearing Celsst's advice echo in her mind Cassie stood up and said "No," her voice trembling a bit.

"What did you say," Anna Marie asked in a mean offended tone. Almost as if she had the right to be so.

"I said n…. ngh!," Cassie groaned as a massive blow from Anna Marie's back pack hit Cassie in the stomach. Making her crumble to her knees as all the wind escaped her lungs.

"Big mistake freak," Anna Marie snarled as she grabbed Cassie by the hair, "Now you're gonna learn your lesson," she said dragging her to the middle of the room where she and the rest of her hoard began to beat Cassie.

Meanwhile in a park near the out skirts of town "Yeah just me you and the birds," Casey said looking up at the birds flying overhead in a somewhat erratic pattern. Taking this as curious event she focused her ability to understand animals on the birds and what she herd made her sit straight up and get a serous look on her face. "Put the cigarette out," she said her voice serious.

"What for?," Celest asked as Casey stood up.

"We're about to have company," Casey said.

No sooner did she say those words did Necrolai and a platoon of the batwings appear. Looking ready to strike the two unmorphed rangers. "Hello girls shall we dance again or can I kill you now?," Necrolai said smirking

"Really dude who writes your dialogue ?," Casey said as she and Celest drew their morphers and quickly transformed into their ranger forms. Their swords already drawn

"You take the twenty on the left and I'll take the twenty on the right," Celest said.

"Deal," Casey said as she and Celest charged into battle against the warriors.

Elsewhere Cassie limped into her empty house. Tears dripping from her now two black eyes and clutching her ribs that she was sure was broken. Hearing the words of Celest telling her to stand up for herself as well as her own mantra of 'This has to stop' over and over as she walked up the stairs. By passing her own room she made her way to her parents room. Then to the closet where she painfully reached up and pulled down a thick black case with a lock on it. Hoping her prayers would be answered she pulled at the latches of the box finding them unlocked she opened the box and pulled out her father's 9mm handgun.

Starring at the gun Cassie thought of all the years of abuse she had suffered over the years. The name calling the beatings and everything else she'd endured and a tear rolled down her already tear stained face. With her tears blurring her vision she loaded the gun as her father and mother had taught her and stuffed it into her back pack.

"It has to stop. I'll make it stop," she said.

Celest and Casey having defeated the warriors focused on matching steel with Necrolai. The ranger duo had managed to land several more cuts on the vampire warrior than they had in their encounter the night before. But the creature still seemed to be toying with them a bit.

"I would've expected you to be a better swordswoman," Necrolai said as she clashed steel with the two girls. "But you and you're little delinquents are quite the disappointment," Necrolai hissed as she thrusted Casey and Celest back with a thrust of her swords.

Celest and Casey each rolled onto to a knee and clutched the hilt of their swords . "How do you know so much about us," Casey grunted behind her helmet.

"Oh I know a lot about you girls and so does my master," Necrolai said

"Well if you know about us you know we don't quit," Celest said as she and Jessi got to their feet and once more charged at Necrolai.

Cassie walked into the Juice bar and spotted Anna Marie and her group of her friends. Her left hand tucked into her backpack as she walked up to the table. The tears from earlier still streaking her face

"Well look what we have here its Nohope,' Anna Marie teased getting a laugh from her friends at Cassie's expense. "What's the matter freak didn't get enough earlier?"

"Apologize," Cassie sniffled making Anna Marie and her group laugh

"What did you say freak," Anna Marie chuckled

"I SAID APOLOGIZE!" Cassie screamed as she pulled the gun from her bag and began to fire at the group making them and everyone in the build scatter. Everyone but a now wounded Anna Marie.

Elsewhere in the park Casey and Celest still did battle with Necrolai. And in spite of the armor they were sure their bodies had taken some damage. Despite their best efforts they couldn't seem to do any real harm to the elf creature. Then Celest noticed something, something that could prove useful. It seemed like every time she or Casey got close to her long braid of hair Necrolai would fall back. Then it hit her the night before after she had taken a lock of her hair Necrolai retreated. This gave her what seemed like a longshot of an idea.

" Casey be ready," Celest said already starting to run.

"Ok?," Casey said as Celest charged Necrolai at full speed headbutting her in the face.

"Was that the best you could do Graphite?" Necrolai said before letting out a loud grunt and feeling herself begin to grow weak. "MY HAIR!," she screamed seeing her long braid fall to her side feeling all the strength leave her body "You cut my hair!"

"Now its your turn," Casey said from behind Necrolai "ready Celest!"

"Yeah baby," Celest said drawing her Dino Blade

"Ankylo Slash!" Casey yelled charging her own sword.

"Double Team!" the girls said charging Necrolai their blades scraping over each other as they cut through her before she exploded. Leaving nothing but a pile of smoking ash where Necrolai once stood. "Power down," Both girls said unmorphing.

"Great work" Casey said walking up to Celest.

"Couldn't of done it without you," Celest said "Now lets go quit our jobs," she said as they began walking to the car.

As Celest and Casey screeched to a stop in front of Jucie bar they instantly saw the crowd of police teenagers a few older citizens as well as emergency personal outside the building. The duo quickly exited their vehicle and joined the crowd. "What's going on," Casey asked a random blonde haired boy.

"Freaky Cassie came in and started shooting up the place she has Anna Marie in there hostage," the boy said

Celest felt a chill go down her back at the thought of what the meek young girl was doing. And she couldn't help but blame a small part of herself. It was her that told Ashley to stand up to her bullies but she hadn't missed this way. She new she needed to do something now she needed to fix it.

"I have to go in there. I have to talk to her!" Celest said pulling Casey away from the crowd.

" I know you want to help but those cops aren't gonna let you in there," Casey said honestly knowing her friend's desire to help her friend.

"I know they won't let me in dressed like this but in my other outfit they will," Celest said "I just need you to cover me while I morph," she continued.

"Celest we don't know if she'll listen to anybody even a power ranger," Casey said honestly partly wanting to keep her lover safe. Partly not wanting to break Celest's Heart if she couldn't reach the girl.

"I have to try I have too," Celest said her voice showing all her emotional distress.

"Go into the ally morph quick," Casey said.

Celest nodded and ducked into the ally behind them not fifteen seconds later she emerged in her ranger armor. Running full speed into Bar amongst the screams of people recognizing the Graphite ranger. Once inside Celest saw Cassie standing over a wounded Anna Marie whose leg was bleeding as she coward in a corner. The gun shaking as she healed the gun.

"What's the matter Anna scared," Cassie said snifling a bit.

"Seriously put the gun down!," Celest said hoping her authoritative tone would make the young girls drop the weapon.

Cassie looked over her shoulder seeing the power ranger and felt bit intimidated and shocked but did not waver in her or turn the gun away from Anna Marie. "No! no I have to I have to stop her you should understand."

"Look…. Cassie….. I'm….. sorry ….. ok!," Anna Marie said sobbing.

"You're not sorry," Cassie said tearfully aiming the gun at Anna Marie's head.

Celest seeing no other way to reach the girl used her ranger skills to leapt in front of Cassie and demorphed. Exposing her true identity to both girls. "Cassie look at me its me Celest your friend you don't want to do this. You don't want to be a monster like her you're better than that." Celest said hoping she'd reached the girl.

"No its the only way," Cassie said slowly turning the gun towards her chest. "I have to do this to make it stop,"

"No!" Celest screamed a split second before Hope pulled the trigger and fell to the ground. Ending her pain and her life. Tears flooding her eyes and anger flooding her soul and heart. Celest morphed back into ranger form and scooped up Cassie's now lifeless body in her arms. She then looked back over her shoulder at Anna Marie and said "I'll be back one day to visit my friend and if hear anything about you bulling anyone or that you've told my secret I'll chop that pretty little blonde head of yours off ."

Hours later Celest lay with her head in Casey's lap crying as two rangers headed to their next mission. The physical and emotional scares of this one still fresh and open.

" Bullying has to stop!."


	7. Fang's Silver Lining

"Cassie look at me its me Celest your friend you don't want to do this. You don't want to be a monster like her you're better than that." Celest said hoping she'd reached the girl.

"No its the only way," Cassie said slowly turning the gun towards her chest. "I have to do this to make it stop,"

"No!" Celest screamed a split second before Cassis pulled the trigger and fell to the ground. Ending her pain and her life. "No not this again," she said as the image of Cassie ending her life replayed for what seemed the billionth time in her subconscious.

Then as she held Cassie's limp lifeless body the vibrant walls of the coffee shop became the cold gray walls off a prison cell. Celest's clothes changed into a standard issue orange prison scrubs and Cassie's body turned to dust. "Cassid no," Celest said as she took in her surroundings "No! No! NOT HERE! ANYWHERE! BUT HER!" she screamed as she pounded at the wall

"Welcome home," A voice from behind her said sending an eerie chill down her body.

"NO!," Celest said as she was flung forward her head barely missing the dash board as Casey slammed onto the breaks making the impala come to a sudden stop.

"You ok?" Casey said leaning over to place a had on Celest's shoulder. Only to have the brunette draw away like she'd been burned.

"I'm fine Casey, " Celest groaned rubbing the spot on her head "Just a bump"

"Yeah but just let me….," Casey started.

"I said I'm fine!," Celesr snapped. She'd been doing it a lot over the past few days following the events in Mariner Bay. At night when she wasn't driving she'd sleep and wake up screaming from the nightmares. Only to have try to Casey comfort her. Only to push her away. Admittedly she didn't want to push her away but she didn't trust herself to be vulnerable as she felt it was her vulnerability that lead to the incident and now left her doubting her abilities as a ranger. "I'm sorry it's just."

"It's ok Celest really," Casey said pulling the impala back on the road. Still a little hurt by Celest's actions. Hurt but she understood perfectly she herself had her own demons that needed to be worked through at times and knew full well of her lovers nightmares and the effect they had on her.

-Ocean Bluff-

"Where are we anyway?," Fang asked the mild throbbing in his head beginning to cease he had joined the girls a day ago.

"About fifteen minutes outside of Ocean Bluff,"Celest said as she continued to push the impala down the highway.

Ocean Bluff North carolina was a small mountain city about half the size of Angel Grove. It had been one of the Celest's favorite places to visit over the month following a mission given to her by Wes the Duo had come here to aid the Phi qua academy and the jungly fury rangers and stop Dai shi's second return. As a reward Celest was granted honorary status into the academy and said she was always welcome in Ocean Bluff. An Invitation she had renewed twice this being the third.

"Can we stop for food when we get there," Celest asked her voice perking up a bit.

"Sure we need to check in with Kendall anyway," Casey said. "So where would you like to go?" she asked already half knowing the answer.

"Adele's ," Celest said enthusiastically. As the local establishment had fast become a favorite place of Celest's in their travels although for reasons other than why Casey thought.

"Anything you say doll," Fang said light heartedly. "So you wanna talk about it?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Talk about what?," Celest said knowing the answer full well.

"I don't know how about that the past few nights you've been waking up screaming like someone's been trying to kill you," Fang said sarcastically.

"Ughh you know about my nightmares," Celest said truthfully. As Fang and Casey had known of her nightmare's.

"Yeah just " Casey said with a sigh. "I just wish you'd let me in,"

"Guys I don't like talking about it," Celest said defensively " and besides not like you tell me everything about your past," she said matter of factlly

"What haven't I told you?," Casey said a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"Why don't you reach out to your parents for starters," Celest said snidely.

"Hey my parents and use that term loosely want nothing to do with me. Hell they pretty much dropped me off with my aunt till I was old enough to watch myself while they went off saving the world," Casey said obviously irritated.

"Ergh! Lets just get to this get to the dinner already," Celest said becoming more annoyed at by her friends.

"Fine!," Caseh said turning up Acdc's Back in Black to near deafening levels.

A short while later the three rangers found themselves in a booth at Adele's place. Celest well into her second stack of strawberry pancakes with maple syrup and bananas. As Casey polished of another vanilla chocolate shake and chili cheese curly fries. The air pregnant with between the two in the wake of the fight the two had in the car. Both knew that each had made valid points but neither really wanting to be the one to say sorry first. But both knew it had to be said.

"Hey Celest about back in the car," Fang said attempting to make an apology. "Its just I want to you know i make the bad things better."

Celest let out a sigh and said "You know why I like this place?"

"Hot waitresses," Casey said half jokingly.

"No strawberry pancakes," Celest said her voice getting bit of sadness to it. "My mom always used to make me strawberry pancakes with chopped up bananas. If I felt bad if I got good grades. Just in general really cause they were my favorite," she continued her voice growing sadder. "Whenever I eat these it makes me feel better and reminds me of before…."

"Before the kicked out," Casey said getting a nod from Celest. Casey took her Celest's hand in hers. "If that's what the dreams are about"

"Casey! the dreams are about Cassie ," Celest said gripping Casey's hand tightly

"Cassie?," Fang asked just before the building and shattering the front glass of the restaurant.

The trio looked up and saw a hoard of foot soldiers known Renshi they began to rampage through the town. The mass of people fleeing at their sight.

"Well looks like we wont have to wait around this time huh," Fang said somewhat sarcastic.

"Yeah looks like," Celest said trying to hide her uneasy nerves.

" Lets go," Casey said Making a run for the door her friends hot on her heels.

Within seconds the two rangers were fighting off the foot soldiers as best they could in civilian form. Casey Using her martial arts skills. With Celest doing her best using purely her cunning and martial arts. As they fought back against the foot solders.

Fending them off somewhat successfully the girls ears were bombarded by an ear piercing sonic scream disorienting them and bringing them to their knees. Shaking off the effects the trio looked up and saw pale skinned pink haired girl dressed in a goth styled black and white min dress with a ruffled skirt standing in the middle of the soldiers.

"Well the mighty power rangers allow me to introduce my name is Nadira and I'm here to kill you," The villaness said be for unleashing another potent scream blasting the rangers backward.

"Ugh ready," Casey said spitting out a small stream of blood as she drew her morpher and picked herself up.

"Ehh Yeah,," Celest said picking herself up as well. "DINO CHARGER READY!" She said drawing her morpher as well "UNLEASH THE POWER!" she yelled shifting into their ranger form Fang got ready when suddenly he cried out in pain as sparks flew from him knocking out of his morph.

"Fang what's…..," Casey said just as Nadira released yet another sonic scream. This one disorienting Casey and Celest and sending an unmorphed Fang ricocheting brick wall onto the hood of a car.

"Oh what's the matter poor whittle ranger can't morph," Nadira mocked getting a sinister smirk. " Finish them," she said sending the hoard of her renshi to attack them.

Casey quickly drew her sword and morpher and began to fire and slash at the trop. Doing her best to keep the renshi from a downed and unmorphed Fang. Who was struggling to pick himself up the hood of the car. "Fang what's wrong why can't you morph!," Celest said shielding her downed friend.

"I,I,I don't know!," Fang stammered trying to pick himself up

"Well try it again I'm not sure how much longer We can hold them off," Casey said using her blaster to fend off Nadira's multiplying renshi.

[UNLEASH THE POWER!] this time only managing to morph but only holding his morphed form for only a few moments before reverting back to civilian form and collapsing.

"How pitiful Necrolai should be ashamed to have been bested by such excuses for warriors," Nadira said as she prepared unleash another demolishing cry.

Just as Nadira was about to open her mouth she found herself knocked back with brute force. Shaking off the stunning affect of the blow she looked up to see a black lion armoured figure. A green chameleon similar to the lion that quickly helping Casey and Celest disperse of the renshi. Before scooping up and carrying Fang off.

"What the …ahh!" Nadira yelled getting cut off by a headbutt to the face from Celest.

"That was friends of mine, luckly they came by when they did to even the playing field," Celest said. "Now lets get this over with I have to check on my friend" Casey said before charging at Nadira her sword out held out in front of her.

Nadira quickly drew two sickle like weapons and deflected the blow of Casey's sword. The two quickly going into a close corners dual. Matching metal for metal until reaching a quick stalemate . "Egghh you're good girlie but not that good," Nadira said as she pushed the blade of Casey's dino blade back towards the ranger's face.

"Actually I just needed you to get close," Casey said drawing her morpher as Jarrod knocked Nadira back giving Casey the distance.

"UGHH!," Nadira groaned being knocked back even further by the blast. Nadira picked herself up scowled at the ranger. "I'll be back ranger," she said before teleporting away

"Power down ," Celest said demorphing herself, "now to see how Fang is."

"Jarrod!," Celest said hopping out of her car and scanning the area for who she sought.

"Rangers over here," Came the voice of Jarrod as he ran up to Celest in only his shorts and bare feet. Jarrod was the former Dai Shi and now the Black lion warrior.

"Where is he," Casey asked running up to Jarrod barely stopping as she did.

"He's in the med bay with Camille ," Jarrod said watching her take off before he could truly finish his sentence. "Hey how about a good work Jarrod or Thanks for help and saving friend," he said following her.

A few minutes later Casey, Celest and Jarrod burst through the door of the med bay. They then followed the smell of the strong herbs to the back room where they saw a bandaged Fang lying in a bed.

"How is he," Jarrod asked.

"Healing not resting but Healing," Camille said.

"What do you mean Mele?" Casey asked puzzled as it seemed Fang was sleeping

"His energem his spirit is in great pain," Camille said. "This one carries great pain a great and heavy pain."

Once she was sure Fang was sleeping Casey quickly ran to her impala and retrived her lap top.

Once inside and settled she quickly opened the secret web connection to video chat with their advisor Kendall. Kendall had been a successful help to the couple since taking up the long term mission by Wes Collins the Red time force ranger had given them. And Celest hoped the seemingly genius young lady could offer help with Fang's loss of morphing ability.

"You rang?," asked Kendall as she appeared on the computer screen dressed in one of what seemed to be a seemingly endless collection of anime and indy wrestling tee shirts and jeans. "Jeeze you look like hell," the young scientist said bluntly.

"Yeah had a run in with a chick named Nadira really bad news," Celest said rubbing her shoulder. " Hey have there been any problems with the morphing grid?," the blonde ranger asked.

"No none that I've found why?," Kendall asked curiously

"Because during our fight Fang couldn't morph and took the brunt of the attack," Casey explained the sadness echoing in her voice.

"Hmm it could be a mental thing," Kendall said.

"Mental?" Celest asked raising an eybrow.

"Yeah see the Energems power the dino chargers and they aswell as all other morphers be they magic or tech based run off the universal morphing grid. The morphers run practically off the main grid and a second grid that makes Fang's Energem more psychically connected to him. Meaning that if he's under some kind of great stress or simply lost his will to be a ranger she may not be able to morph," Kendall explained using her knowledge of the universal morphing grid.

"So it could be the energem is rejecting him?," Casey said regretfully. Feeling the pain Celest felt.

"That may…," Kendall asked getting cut off by a loud screech shattering the window. "Wh…wh..what was that?," she asked the signal breaking up

"Bad company," Casey said slamming her laptop shut and drawing her Morpher as she bolted from the bed. "Jarrod!" she called just the young boy rounded the corner already changing into his Black lion form. Casey and Celest were already in their ranger forms by the time they hit the front porch seeing Nadira and her soldiers.

"Well the Graphite, Aqua and the lion," Nadira said her arrogance perfuming every word she said. "Lets get this done shall we," the villainous vixen said as she drew her sickle like weapon.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Celest said drawing her sword as she and Jarrod charged into the fray.

Meanwhile inside Fang tossed and turned as he once again as he entered his own tortured mind. As he found herself in yet another hellish nightmare.

-Fang's Nightmare-

Fang was suddeny knocked by a strike from Doomwing

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!

The battle raged on across the field as Silver lightning shot across the the battlefield.

"AHHHHHH!" Fang grunted as his back collided with a tree " You dont deserve it " Doomwing screamed as Fang go to his feet " Yea but neither do you."

" Take this!" Fang said with rage as he fired his morpher causing more silver lightning to crack and strike around Doomwing. Doomwing laughed manically " You think you can stop me ranger " He said putting a Brachio charger in his sword as it began to charge.

" No!" Fang said and began firing at Doomwing who countered by launching his attack striking Fang multiple times bringing Fang to his knees " Ha thats all you got then you were not worth the hype " Doomwing sand Fang was on his knees clutching his ribs. "The silver energem is mine " Doomwing shrieked as she charged forward only to be blasted back by Xenowing when the smoke cleared Doomwing was gone " You might not have full faith in yourself but you should never doubt yourself as a ranger " Xenowing said " The energem chose you dont disappoint it " he continued.

-End of dream-

Celest fell to the ground in pain as Nadira unleashed yet another close range sonic blast. Her ears were ringing making her disoriented she could feel them bleeding inside her helmet and she could hardly bring herself to stand as she struggled to get to her feet to once again stand against Nadira. "Is….is that all you got," Casey said.

"You really think your bravado impresses me Aqua," Nadira chided just before unleashing a sonic shreek that knocked Celest and Casey out of their morphed forms.

"Ughh shit!," Celest groaned clutching the sides of her head in pain.

"Now time to get rid of y….Ahhhhh!," Nadira yelled as three blasts hit her in the back knocking her end over end coming to stop a few feet behind Celest.

"You really think you were just gonna fight one of us," Camille said tossing a fireball in her hand as Jarrod joined her and Fang stepped in front of Casey.

"You …. You think you can beat me weakling," Nadira said picking herself up and drawing her sickle.

"Fang….can you?," Celest asked her voice pained.

"Yeah see before I was holding back. In fact I've been holding back for awhile scared of what I might become but no more. Now lets see what happens with no restrictions," Fang said drawing his morpher. [ UNLEASH THE POWER!] morphing into his ranger form.

"CHAMELEON MODE!" Camille roared. "BLACK FLAME BUSTER," Jarrod said driving his fist into the ground causing what looked to be an earthquake of to erupt from the ground and knock Nadira off her feet.

"That's it," Nadira said as she went for yet another sonic scream, but finding herself only able to cough up blood. It was then she noticed her throat had been cut along her vocal chord. "Ho..ho..how?"

"My flame acts as an extension of me and since I can control it mentaly I had it slit your throat and now I'm gonna kill you ugly ," Jarrod explained. Fang , Casey and Celest aimed their morphers and Jarrod and Camille charged up what could only be described as chi Nadira stumbled back and the four fired rendering Nadira to nothing more than dust and ash.

"Power down!," Casey said demorphing "You ok " she said helping Celest to her feet.

"Uggh I've been better" Celest said shaking away the cobb webs in her head. " What about you are you ok" she asked.

"No but I will be. With time I will be," she said pulling Casey into a hug.

-A few days later-

"So where are you guys headed next." Jarrod asked as he helped The rangers load their car.

"Reefside a bit of a mini vacation since Kendall says the rangers there don't report any riffs there," Casey said. "And if anyone deserves a vacation its us,"

"Yeah just the beach" Celest said putting a cigarette into her mouth.

"Not to mention I plan on relaxing " Fang putting his arms around the girls as the blonde lit her cigarette.

" I like the way you think," Celest said closing the trunk, and moving towards the driver's side door

"Well in that case this is by for now," Jarrod said taking both girl's hands.

"Take it easy Rio" Casey said pulling him into a hug.

"Yeah man be safe," Celest said doing the same.

"You two and if you still need help me and Camille are here," Jarrod said.

"We will Jarrod we will," Fang said. And with that the trio entered their vehicle and drove into the sunset.


	8. Purple and Navy complete the team

"OHHHH FUCKKK " Kree screamed with passion as her lover plunged her tongue into her sex. "AHHHH DEEEPER BABY DEEEEPER" she cried gripping the sheets of the bed in the hotel room as she writhed in ecstasy.

"AHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA SON OF A BITCHHHHH!," Kree screamed as she squirted her orgasmic juices squirted which woke her from her dream and at the same time covered her face and ruined the hotel sheets.

"So ready to hit the beach ?," Casey asked.

"Yeah…. Just give me thirty minutes," Kree said trying to catch her breath.

"Ok I'll go shower," Celest said hoping up and walking to the shower adding a little more swish to her hips as she did.

"Make it forty five," Kree said taking a deep exhausted breath.

The beaches of Turtle Cove were full of many beautiful and stunning sights. But at the moment on this particular section of beach one of if not the most stunning sights had to be Casey Greyson sun bathing on her stomach. Draped in a white cheetah print thong string bikini and sunglasses with her hair pulled up.

"Beat it kids!," said Celest who was no slouch herself in a red and black skull print bikini. As she chucked away the football of two twelve year old boys for what seemed liked the hundredth time. "Why'd you have to where that one ?," she asked.

"Two minimize tan lines and to tease you," Casey said with a cocky smirk.

"And give every twelve to forty something year old perve a hard-on," Celest scoffed

"Yeah yeah just put some oil on back and ass," Casey said handing Celest the sun tan oil.

"You know I should let your ass burn," Celest said untying the straps on Casey's back.

"Yea you would but then were friends now," Casey said laying her head on her arms.

"Ok ok," Celest said squirting oil on her back before starting to rub it into Casey's tattooed back. Once satisfied she had properly covered her back Celest then squirted oil onto Casey's rear, and began rubbing it into the marvelous globes of her ass.

As Celest began to move down to Casey's legs two shadows appeared over them "I told you I recognized that impala," said a familiar voice.

"Kree!," Casey jumping up and hugging the blonde girl who was dressed in a tye dyed t-shirt cut around the neck and back and white booty shorts. "Its so good to see you and you too Fang," she said hugging Fang who was dressed in a black pair of denim cut offs his sun glasses perched on his head.

Kree and Fang were their teammates and had recently joined them recently Kree more recently almost a whole week after Fang joined the girls.

"Sup girls," Fang said standing and slapping five with the girls.

"Nothing much. What about you what brings us to Turtle Cove?" Kree asked .

"Not much just taking a break from the ranger battles," Casey settling back down onto her stomach.

"Cool mind if we join you?," Kree asked taking off her sorts revealing het tye dye bikini bottoms.

"Sure why not," Celest said as she returned the sun tan oil to her beach bag

"Thanks ," Fang said as he laid out the beach blanket next to Celest and Casey's. "And Casey you look super sexy in that suit," he said. "And so do you Celest," he said sitting on the blanket.

"I'll say," Kree said taking off her t-shirt revealing her matching strapless tye dye bikini top, and sitting down beside her girlfriend. "Oh and thanks for the flash Casey," she said winking at Casey.

It was then Casey realized that she had not retied her bikini straps. " Damnit Celest," she said playfully punching her friend.

"Well you're already showing your ass I figured why not give them some frontal," Celest said pulling her pack of Newports and zippo from the beach bag.

"Yeah yeah," Celest said sarcastically, "anyway what have you been up to?"

"School hanging around you know stuff like that," Kree said stretching out on the blanket.

"Yeah so glad we fixed my morphing problem, kicked that Nadira's ass and now were hanging at the beach right," Fang said rubbing sun tan lotion on his arms.

"Yeah matter of fact i was going to hit up the boardwalk little later, just to hang around," Kree said, "you're more than welcome come with me."

"We'd love to come with you," Celest said adding a bit of flirtation to her tone.

After the mutal ribbing subsided the four rangers relaxed and engaged each other in conversation. With all four playing in the surf and taking pictures. After sometime had passed the foursome parted ways to shower and change before meeting up at the boardwalk for a night of fun and games.

"So what do you girls want to do first," asked Fang who was now wearing black cargo shorts and an olive green camouflage tank top and a pair of olive Vans sneakers and aviator shades as the four walked along the boardwalk.

"How bout a game ," said Kree who was wearing a white and orange Paramore tour tee jean shorts and red flip flops.

"Yeah you could win me a stuffed animal," said Casey who was wearing a black Bone Thugs N' Harmony t- shirt with red letters that was cut to show her midriff and part of her back tattoo. A pair of red short shorts that showed a bit of the under curve of her butt red Chuck Taylor boots with black laces. Her outfit rounded out by a red bandanna tied like a headband across her forehead.

"Eh all these carny games are rigged," said Celest who was wearing simple white tank top an acid washed vest and shorts and a Steelers trucker cap and white flip flops.

"I'm with Celest on this I'd rather not waste the money," said Kree siding with the other dark haired girl.

"Take a shot hit the bulls eye three times win a prize," called the voice of the man running the shooting gallery over his megaphone.

Casey's eyes lit up like a school girl as she looked at the shooting gallery. "Please Celest it'll be fun," Casey said with her best puppy dog eyes and schoolgirl smile.

Seeing the look pure genuine childlike happiness and excitement in Casey's eyes melted heart. It was the first time since the incident in Delta that she'd seen the radiant light in her eyes. A light that she had surly missed and would do anything to keep.

"C'mon girls lets shoot some stuff," Fang said pulling Casey towards the shooting gallery.

"Yay," Casey said giddy with excitement.

"How much?," Celest asked the man running the gallery as she and the others walked up to the keyosk.

"Ten bucks gets you five shots hit the small bulls eyes get the big prize. Hit the big ones get the small prize," the attraction runner said pointing at the rows of moving targets.

"What do you want ?," Celest asked looking at Casey.

Casey scanned the wide assortment of plush toys before settling on the one thing that caught her eye. " I want…the giant purple tiger," she said in excited voice.

"Ok you herd the woman," Celest said pulling a ten dollar bill from her wallet.

"You sure you can do that little lady I mean the guys can't even win that one," the man said.

"So what just because I'm a girl you think I can't shoot ?," Celest asked raising an eyebrow

"No no I know your type is normally good at sports but shooting is good at sports but shooting is just more masculine," man said.

"My type you mean lesbian," Celest questioned again raising her brow.

"Well yeah," the man said.

Celest reached into her wallet and pulled out a fifty dollar bill. "Here give me that ten back I'm running a tab."

"Um ok," he said taking the fifty and loading the gun which it self was a replica of an old Thompson machine gun. "Here you go," he said handing the gun to Celest. "Now remember to aim….," he said getting cut off by Celest successfully hitting one of three small targets dead center.

"Ok that's one purple tiger what do you want now," Celest asked smiling at Casey. " Oh let me try please " Kree said " Sure go right ahead " Celest said handing the gun to Kree " Thanks " Kree said

"Umm that unicorn looks nice," Casey said pointing to a pink and blue unicorn.

"Nice ," Kree said taking aim making the operator look worried.

A half hour passed in which time Kree had all but clean out the booth of the stuffed animals drawing a crowd by doing so. As well as an angry glare from the man running the booth. He could not believe the accuracy of the girl's aim. If only he'd known the girl shooting was the Purple ranger and she had for more experience with fire arms than anyone knew.

"Ok what's left," Kree asked.

"Nothing you're done!," the man said in a heated tone.

"But I've got five shoots left," Kree pointed out.

"Here take your change just go," the man said shoving a bunch of money into her hand.

"Thanks," Kree said taking the money and the wide array of plush animals, being helped by The others and handing the money to Celest " Thanks Celest ."

"That was great but what are we gonna do with all these toys," Fang asked carrying an arm full of stuffed animals.

"Yeah we can't keep them all," Kree said.

"Mommy look a unicorn," a small child said.

Casey looked at the small blonde haired girl and her mother and smiled. She took the unicorn and walked over to her. "Here you go sweetie give her a good home," she said giving the plush unicorn to the child.

"Thanks lady!," the little girl said happily skipping away.

"Aww that was sweet," Kree said smiling at her friend as they walked over to her.

"Yeah it was," Celest said hugging Casey. "So what do you want do now I think I see some bumper cars up there."

"Yay bumper cars!," Kree said excitedly.

"You guys go ahead and get in line we'll catch up," Celest said.

"Cool c'mon," Fang said as Kree and Fang ran off to the bumper cars.

Once the other blonde brunette duo were out of sight Casey pulled Celest into a deep kiss. "Thank you for my tiger," she said breaking the kiss and beginning to walk arm and arm with Celest.

"Hey it made you smile and I haven't seen you really smile since Mariner Bay," Celest said with sigh. "I'd give anything to keep you smiling."

"Anyway thank you," Casey said sighing and resting her head on Celest's shoulder. "I just wish everyday was like this," she lamented. "You ever wonder what the future is gonna be like?"

"Well if what think about the riffs is right we have a bit of an idea of our futures," Celest said

"Yeah but what ever comes we will face it as a team theres four of us now" Casey said.

"Well we'll worry about it tomorrow," Celest said coming to a stop a few feet away from the bumper cars. "But right now I have something that'll clear up one thing about the future."

"Really what?," Casey asked looking at Celest .

"Yeah like I said I'd do anything to keep that smile on your face," Celest said . "However there is five of us " Heckyl said appearing.

"Heckyl!," Casey said getting short of breath as tears of excitement began to run down her cheeks.

"Casey ever since the night I picked you i knew you were right to lead the team not only has all of you bonded extremely well bit your bonds as teammates as grown even more" Heckyl said.

"You said their is five of us ?" Casey said.

"Yes!," Heckyl said holding out a spino charger " I must have a friend recharge this for me first."

"What?," Kree said as she and Fang came running towards the girls with excited smiles. "Did we hear right?!"

"Yes Heckyl is joining us !," Casey said excited.

"Yay!," Kree said. "About time."


	9. Rise of Demi Brando

White Light?

That was the first thing Wild Red saw. It was dim at first but by the time he fully even realized it was there, it was burning. It grew more intense by the minute, sweeping him off his senses, out of his mind. It grew stronger and stronger, but no matter what he did he couldn't get out of its blinding, white grasp.

The light drew its long rays out over him; it enveloped him in a prison of radiance. He squirmed, he screamed, he did everything. He used every last bit of energy he had, and finally it began to work. The glow was still there, but it was not as strong. Lines were beginning to take shape. He saw the face of a young woman, quite pale, quite stern, almost as if a half- human. Not nearly what she used to be. But as he began to see her more, her expression changed. It was an evil cackle. A cackle so heartless, so ruthless, it sank into his heart and tugged at its soul. He did not want to be affiliated with this pale woman.

Darkness again.

At first Wild Red thought it was just darkness, but he realized it was not lack of light, it was black. A color. It was all around him, dotted with little rays of light. Tiny speckles shining like their own little universes. But suddenly it was no longer so dark. Something was emerging. He couldn't quite make it out, but it seemed to have an orangey hew to it. It had the energy of pure evil, probably as bad, if not worse, as the pale woman.

Suddenly, this creature who must've caused so much anguish and screaming himself, so horrible that it made the pit of Wild Red's stomach seem to be pulled out of him, appeared to be in terror itself. It was getting weaker and weaker. And for some reason Wild Red was getting stronger and stronger. It was all coming into focus. Vocabulary, thoughts.

Understanding.

This vision of his faded away and light was returning. It was adding up in his mind, the dots were connecting. He almost had it.

The pale woman. a sorceress of evil, looked quite grim now, the kind of grim that was jealousy mixed with happiness mixed with envy mixed with inferiority. It was the look of a mother whose child had surpassed her mentally.

Then everything dawned on him. On who this girl might be, on what his vision meant, on-

Trakena looked at her creation in pity. It was so good and brilliance, but too brilliant for its own good.

"My mistress, I assure you he has lost all memory of this occasion," Diviot assured her. Wild Red lay limply on the table, no longer twitching. Trakena smiled. Faithful, loyal, Diviot had everything under control. She could count on him. He was the one good thing in her life, and she had as much respect for him as he did her. But she never would let on to this. She would always be the princess, and him her humble servant. at least as far as Diviot though.

"Excellent." Trakena smiled and walked out of the chamber. Soon it would all fall into place.

Soon she would be queen.


	10. Power rangers intincts unleashed !

-Green Dolphin Street Jail, Mariner Bay-

Noire Braxton rocked in a corner of her padded cell with her knees to her chest. As she had done for years following her being captured of the street following an apparent mental breakdown. Years had passed no one came to see her until a few weeks ago. When her former teammate Justin came to see her and in a rage she clawed him in the face.

"Noire," said the tall dark haired woman apparently in her mid twenties as she walked into the cell.

"Who who are you?" Noire asked nervous at the woman's appearance

"I'm a friend," the dark haired woman said crouching down beside Noire.

"I have no friends," Noire said continuing to rock and twitch.

"I Know Jeff, Carol,Ted,Habby. Your parents ,all abandoned you," the dark haired woman as she began to stroke Noire's hair. "They all left you here to rot. But I would never do that. In fact I'm here to be your friend and give you what you want."

"What I want?," Noire said as she started to become more and more receptive to the dark haired woman.

"Yes freedom, power, and vengeance," the dark haired woman. "Vengeance on the rangers and the world for forsaking you for all these years. Join with me and I will give you all these things. So will you Noire join me and be my friend. Be my partner."

Noire thought on processed everything in her maddened mind and said the only thing that made sense to her. " Yes."

"Good now take my hand and lets go we have much work to do," the dark haired woman said before taking Noire's hand and teleporting away.

-Reefside, one month later-

"AGHHHHHHHHHH!," the young woman cried as she lay getting repeatedly kicked in the stomach to the point of bleeding from her mouth

"Next time give up the ring when you're asked," said the brown haired guy as he took the ring from the young woman's finger.

"My, my, is this what leads to one being expelled from the Wind Ninja Academy, Grimm?" Trakena said as she walked over to the brown haired guy.

"I was kicked out because I was too good and everyone was too soft," Grimm said "Fucking rangers said I was too dangerous and I didn't live up to their code."

"You sound bitter how would you like to get back at them?," Trakena asked.

"I'm listening," Grimm said.

-Silver Hills, Two days later-

"Hey sweetie were you going," said the young brown haired guy in his late teens said to the pretty young er girl as she walked by.

"Away from you loser," the girl said.

"Wrong answer babe," the guy said tossing her into the ally and climbing on top of her , "Now just relax and let it happen,"

"Rape is a little out of your norm Steven," Noire said as she stood behind the young guy.

"Everyone has to grow up sometime Noire," Steven said recognizing the voice behind him.

"That's exactly why I'm here because its time we grew into some real power," Noire said.

"Sounds cool," Steven said as he began ripping the girls clothes off "but can I finish here first."

"Sure mind if I watch," Noire said.

-San Angles, two weeks later-

Demi watched as the young man picked the lock on the building and made her move. "You know its a much easier way to make money"

"Hello Shelby" Demi said appearing before the brown haired latina.

"What the? How did you? Who are you?" Shelby asked the seemingly mysterious man.

"My name is Demi Brandi and you Shelby Watkins are what I need," Demi said, " I understand you like to burn things like buildings houses cars school gyms with cheerleaders inside."

"Yeah so," Shelby said.

"So what if I gave you the chance to burn the world," Demi said.

"I don't work for evil" Shelby.

"I want to stick it to the rangers. The rangers who let my parents die," Demi said, "You will be joining me."

"No means no dude," Shelby said.

"Such a shame i was hoping not to do this," Demi said As he drew his sword which became a whip.

-The Dino Lab-

The rangers looked in awe as Kendall showed them the Dino Lab, their energems were on the wall charging the chargers like the previous holders gems use to.

"Welcome to the Dino Lab," Kendall said.

"Ahh the famous Dino Lab i finally get to see it ," Heckyl said as he leaned in to kiss Kendall just before the alarm sounded. " Shit"

"What's going on?," Casey asked seeing Kendal at a Console

"Looks like an attack near downtown," Kendall said bringing up the holographic projection.

"Who is that ?," Kree asked seeing an attractive woman in her early twenties dressed in a black and crimson leather outfit.

"Don't know just know she needs to be dealt with quick ," Fang said.

"Yeah and we're the ones to do it," Heckyl said drawing his morpher.

" Thats Trakena, She's tough," Celest said.

"Be careful rangers" Kendall said as she watched the rangers leave.

-Somewhere Downtown-

"Right on time Rangers," Trakena said with a smirk as the rangers appeared before her fully morphed.

"Look we don't know who you are but you should know we fully intend to kick your ass," Casey said.

"Such a shame you don't recognize me rangers." Trakena said with a sneer.

"Trakena?!," Celest said in a bit of a shock. "You ment to have been killed by the lightspeed rangers but you're still going down," she continued.

"Oh I doubt that," Trakena said just before the rangers were knocked back by a blast.

The rangers looked up from where they were on the ground to see a figure emerge from the smoke cloud. Dressed in an armored dark crimson suit with heavy black accents with white gloves and boots with a eagle motif helmet. He was flanked a seemingly male figure in a identical green suite with a elephant motif who in turn was flanked by another male figure in a yellow version with a lion motif A Female figure stood by him in a blue version of the suit with a shark motif .Beside her stood another female figure this one in a white version of the suit with a tiger motif.

"Casey are those?!," Kree asked in shock.

"Yeah Rangers," Heckyl said.


	11. Ass kicking

"I don't get it how does this Trakena have her own rangers," Casey said as they picked themselves up.

"Casey you of anyone should know its possible ," Fang said drawing his sword.

"Are you done talking," Wild Red said drawing his sword The blade was segmented as it was bale to become a whip. The hilt of the blade was shaped like eagle wings.

"It is boring listening to you talk," said the blue ranger as she twirled her Wild Buster in sword mode.

"All they ever do talk its sickening," said the green ranger as he took a fighting stance.

"My thoughts exactly," said the white ranger twirling her Wild buster gun mode." Yeah take them out,"

"What do you say boss," asked the yellow ranger.

"Attack!," said the Wild Red as he pointed his sword and lead the charge

Within seconds the area in which the rangers were was consumed in battle as both sets of rangers fought. The good rangers being seemingly match at each turn.

"You're good like you've done this before," Fang said as he clashed swords with Wild Red.

"More than you'll know," said Wild Red as he delivered a hard slash across his chest. Knocking him to his back

Elsewhere during the battle Casey and Celest where doing battle with the yellow and white rangers. "PACHY BLAST!," Celest said as she charged her morpher.

"ANKYLO SHOT!" Casey said charging hers.

"DOUBLE TEAM!," both young women said as they fired a combined blast.

"Very nice but our turn," said the yellow ranger. "LION BARRIAGE!" he yelled charging.

"TIGER FURRY!," the white ranger said charging.

"DOUBLE TEAM!" they said as the unleashing a powerful attack on the two powerful rangers. Knocking them to the ground.

"PLESIO CRUSH!," Kree said swinging her sword in a powerful strike against the blue ranger only to have her walk through it.

"You're a tough bitch," said the blue ranger. "But not tough enough...SURGING SHARK STRIKE!" she said charging her fins before jumping up into the air and bringing them splitting Kree's sword and leaving teeth marks in her armor.

"HEY HANDS OFF!," Heckyl said charging at the blue ranger "SPINO STRIKE!," he said raising his blade.

"NOT SO FAST!," Wild Red said wrapping his whip around Heckyl's wrist stopping it his attack. "EAGLE SURGE!," he said sending an energy surge through the chain making the navy ranger crash to his knees.

"Looks like its down to three on four ," said the green ranger as he clashed with Fang's weapon easily blocking every strike

"Just the way I like it," Shelby said as she fended off Casey and Celest. "TIGER FANG!," she said piercing the armor of both the aqua and graphite rangers making them fall to the ground.

"CASEY!," Kree screamed running towards the Wild Red ranger.

"PACHYDERM FORCE!," said the green ranger as he drove his fist into Fang's back and making him fall to his knees

"That just leaves you navy boy," Steven said. "SAVANNAH BLAST!," he said sending a torrent of energy at Heckyl!

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Heckyl said as he fell to the ground.

"POWER DOWN!," the Wild Red ranger said giving the others to demorph as he did

"Shelby!?," Heckyl said in shock.

"Lets just kill them already!," Steven said gritting his teeth.

"Not now Steven" Noire said

"Yeah let them lick their wounds," Trakena said before teleporting herself and her rangers away.

-The Dino Lab-

"Shelby!?," Kendall asked in disbelief that her best friend was now championing a team of dark rangers.

"I'm positive," Heckyl as Casey handed him an ice pack.

"I don't get it you guys are supposed to be tops," Casey said.

"I guess so but no one is above going dark," Kendall said, "also she was in bad shape when Chase found her in the institution."

"Yeah I mean look at Tommy," Celest said.

"Tommy was a victim of circumstance," Kendall said, "It could be the same with these rangers maybe even mind control."

"Doubt it judging by the info we've got from the facial scans we got from the fight," Kendall said from her position at the computer.

"What do you have Ms Morgan?," Fang asked.

"Well Red's name is Demi Brando. Real peace of work from Stone Canyon dude has been in and out of juvie since forever. Guy is real sociopath last seen a year ago in the Green Dolphin Street Jail before he disappeared," Kendall explained.

"Great our old stomping grounds what'd he do," Casey asked

"Set some poor chick's hair on fire girl was in a coma for a month," Kendall said.

"Damn!," Fang said, "What about those two?"He asked looking at the yellow and green rangers.

"Steven Misho from Silver Hills disappeared while being chased by the Silver Guardains. rape suspect never been charged with it but has been charged with other things. Apparently he's friend's with crimson. Green's name is Grimm Braxton from Mariner By and Shelby is our resident girl former pink ranger" Kendall said.

" I recognize him he was one of Tori's students at the wind ninja academy," Celest said.

"Yeah according to this she was expelled for being to violent," Kendall explained. "Blue is a chick named Noire Manx an arsonist from Reefside."

"Noire Manx!," Casey said in a shocked tone. "I know her from bad news girl was bad news then," she explained.

"Great so Trakena has a team of psychos," Kree Said.

"Yep so what do we do now?," Fang asked

"We wait them out. We know Trakena she'll make some kind of big show we'll just wait behind the curtain to go on," Heckyl said.

"Yeah standing by," Casey said.

-Trakena's lair-

"I still don't see why we didn't just finish them when we had the chance," Steven said as he and Grimm spared.

"Because my dear Steven I want you to weaken them emotionally, physically and mentally to the point they break," Trakena said as she watched her rangers spare.

"And once they're broken we crush them," Demi said with a sadistic smirk.

"Yes and we begin with a little propaganda and a visit to your friend's place of business," Trakena said.

-The Dino Bite Cafe-

The group of rangers had gathered at The Dino Bite Cate sitting in their usual cluster of couches . "So what do you think Ms Morgan wanted to meet us here for?" Kree asked.

"Whatever it is it must be big to have us show up when the Cafe is dead," Heckyl said.

"Yeah last time the whole family was called together we found out Tyler was... Casey!," Fang said.

"No way I didn't have anything this," Celest said.

"I assure you its important," Kendall said as she entered the establishment.

"What is it?," Celest asked.

"Yeah what gives you don't usually call meetings," Heckyl said

"Well yeah but I guess I might as well say what I have to say," Kendall said her voice shaky. "I...," she started getting cut off

"Oh are we interrupting," Shelby said as she and the Wild rangers walked into the Cafe.

" Shelby!," Kendall said growing angry seeing her now former friend and her team of evil rangers. "You and your team aren't welcome here!," she said charging at her

"Nah uh," Noire said holding up her hand and putting Kendall in a bubble of water.

"You always did talk too much," Shelby said before firing a concusive blast at Kendall sending her through the wall.

"Kendall!," Heckyl screamed "Rangers," he said his morpher in his hand.

"Right with you," Casey said drawing her morpher.

"TRIPLE BLAST!," Celest said firing a blast to combine with the others generated by Heckyl and Casey.

"Ughh that stung a little," Steven said taking the brunt of the combined blast and shrugging it off. "My turn and I think I'll take out the purple," he said firing a blast at Kree.

"Kree!," Fang said moving in front of her taking the blast.

"You ok " Kree asked.

"Yeah," Fang said.

"You tried to kill my friends " Casey said in an angry voice. "YOU DON'T DO THHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT!" she said firing a blast knocking the wild rangers through the front of the cafe.

"Thanks for buying us time Case," Heckyl said drawing his morpher along with the others.

"Ok guys its MORPHIN TIME!," Heckyl said as he and the others morphed.

"Just what we wanted to hear," Demi said drawing his morpher.

"INSTINCTS UNLEASHED!," the wild rangers said as they changed into their ranger forms

The two teams stood face to face in a bit of a stand off weapons drawn.

"How fun ," Noire said "," she said " WILD PRIME!" The Wild rangers said as red gained wings under his arms, yellow and white got claws, green got massive feet and blue got shark fins

With that the rangers did battle. Both teams seeming to match each other. Fighting to a stalemate. Causing destruction in the process. The Dino Charge team not knowing they were playing into Trakena and her ranger's plan. Also not knowing Trakena watched from a top a building with a smirk across her face. Her plan was working perfectly soon the world would see the rangers as a threat and when that happened. When their confidence was at its lowest and the world hated them she'd strike.

"Ok guys Zord time!" Heckyl said

"SPINO PACHY ANYKLO FORMATION!" They said calling the zords into their united form

"Now for the big gun," Kree said. "PLESIO ZORD!" She said calling her Plesio Zord and hopping into the cotpit. "Ok Fang lets bring 'em together!"

"Alright!," Fang said.

"Plesio Drego formation!," the Kree and Fang as they combined the zords.

"Oh I'm so scared," Demi said. "CUBE EAGLE " Demi said causing a red cube that turned into a cube eagle to appear

"CUBE SHARK!," Noire said calling forth a blue cube that turned into a cubed shark.

"CUBE LION!" Steven said calling forth a yellow cubed lion appeared.

"WILD KING COMBINE!" the wild rangers said as they formed their mega zord. The Shark and Lion formed the legs of the zord and the eagle formed the waist and torso the head and helmet of the zord.

"Kree you ready to end this?," Heckyl asked over the com link

"Ohh yeah," Kree said.

"DINO UNLTIMATE STRIKE!" Heckyl said charging the mega zord's hammer

"PLESIO DREGO STRIKE!," Kree said as she charged the right arm of the Plesio Megazord

"DOUBLE TEAM!" they said as they launched their attacks only to have the wild king catch the energy blast.

"Now our turn," Demi said "WILD BOMB!," he said firing off the combined energy ball of all three zords knocking both the Spino and Plesio down. "We're done here," he said before the zord teleported away.

-The Dino Lab-

"Damn it!," Fang said punching a wall of the lab. "They kicked our asses!"

"I just wish we knew how they manged to match us move for move," Kree said rubbing her wrist .

"That's not all take a look," Kendall said bring up news footage.

"The Power Rangers for over twenty years they've protected us from evil. But have they done more harm than good?," the news caster said as footage of the battles form the week before and earlier that day. "This footage shows this battles between two sets of rangers causing numerous injuries to civilians and property damage. Leading us to believe that the rangers may have become a mence."

"That's bullsh...UGHH AGH UGHHHUGHH AGHKHUGGGGHHRAGGGH!," Casey said going into coughing fit.

"Casey!" Celest said seeing blood drip from the corner of Casey's mouth.

"You should rest," Heckyl Said.


	12. Time for Lightspeed

-The Dino Lab-

"Are the power rangers more harm than good? That is the question that has been on the minds of the citizens of Amber beach following the emergence of what apparently is a Power Ranger civil war," said the news caster "While its true the Rangers have protected us for many years it clearly seems that with the large scale battle a battle that which the city is still recovering as well as this new threat we have to say that the rangers are more harm than good."

"Cut shit off," said an irate Fang.

"Yeah bad enough The Wild rangers can match us even worst they have a veteran ranger on their side and the media has pretty much turned on us but now to top it all off we have to fight them one ranger down," said a frustrated Celest.

"Possibally two you know Heckyl is blamig himself for this." Kree said.

"Maybe not," Kendall said "I still have The other energems," she continued.

"That's only for emergencies," Casey said clearly not wanting to her friend to don ranger powers again.

"She's right," Fang said

" Well we might be able to help," Tyler said as he and Chase walked into the lab.

"Don't tell me you want to suit up" Kendall asked.

"No its just we have a plan,," Chase said sitting a black case on one of the lab desk, "and it involves these," he continued as he opened the revealing the pink energem , morpher and chargers.

"Chargers?," Kree asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not just any Shelby's," Tyler explained. "Look after our adventure in time. We all went into retirement pretty much and kept in touch except Shelby she went off the grid. I always thought it had to do with the break up of her and Kendall ."

"So wait you mean to tell me that a break up is what broke her brain and that's what drove her nuts?," Casey asked.

"No not exactly something else something we didn't see," Heckyl said with a deep sigh, "XenoWing was teaching her which strained her mental faculties."

"That makes some sense as humans without genetic psychic abilities tend to break under the strain," Kendall said.

"That and other things we found out through digging," Chase said. "Turns out long before she was a ranger Shelby had like a mental break down that we never knew about,"

"We also found that around the same time she disappeared. A woman tried to save a family from a burning building. Also according the records at the hospital a few months later Shelby was found and placed in the psych ward," Tyler explained.

"So you're saying Shelby had a psychotic break," Fang asked getting a nod from Tyler. "So what does that have to do with the Chargers,"

"Well when we fought the ninja steel rangers back in the day when we separated them they went down easy," Chase explained

"Yeah but the thing is with Shelby at her side Trakena will expect it," Kree said

"We have a plan for that they will expecting it but they are not expecting him" Tyler said.

"Him?," Kree asked confused.

" Yes me i figured its time for one more go around " Carter said.

"Daddy! Your going to help us out ," Casey said as she hugged her father.

"Yea figured i might as well since ive dealt with Trakena before sorry Kree your parents are off world" Carter said " Its ok " Kree replied.

-Trakena's Ship-

"All is going according to plan," Trakena cackled from her throne she had stolen from the Abandoned Zedd's Palace. "The rangers are on the ropes and the city has turned on them.

"Yes we now have them right where we want them," Demi said with a sinister smirk

"And soon we'll be able to strike at their hearts," Steven said.

"Then no more rangers," Noire said.

"But for right now I say the five of you go up and create a little havoc of course," Trakena said.

"Good gives me a little chance to test my powers," Shelby said.

\- Downtown Amber Beach-

"This town is so lame," Noire said as she and the other Wild Rangers walked the streets of Amber Beach.

"Well Trakena said to cause chaos," Noire said, " I've been waiting test out these new powers she said her eyes glowing blue.

"I'm Game," Demi said a Crimson spark flickering in his eyes "What about you Shelby?"

"I used to protect this city these people," Shelby said sounding sentimental for a moment. "AGGGGGGGGGGGYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA," she screamed as Demi whipped his sword whip. "Burn it to the ground"

"That's more like it," Demi said.

-The Dino Lab-

The alarms screeched startling Celest and Casey from the kiss the were currently sharing. Also causing Heckyl ,Fang and Kree to make their way into the lab. "What do got Ms Morgan," Casey asked.

"The Wild Rangers and they're tearing down city," Kendall said. "Rangers"

"On the way now" Heckyl said as the rangers rushed out of the lab.

-Amber Beach-

"Well look whose here," Steven said seeing the Rangers appear fully morphed. He and the others then morphed into their Wild ranger suits. "lets get on with it," he said.

The two teams of rangers charged into each other and soon the area was filled with . The Rangers soon feeling pressure of the other rangers forcing them back.

"You really think you can stand with us," Shelby said striking Fang with her claws. "We've studied you!," she said her claws clashing with his sword. "Weakened you and now we'll destroy you."

"AGHHHHHHH!," Fang said as her Claws struck his armor sending him realing back.

The rangers were being backed into a corner as the wild rangers seemed to match their every move. When the rangers used a double team the wild rangers countered with one of their own. To the point where the rangers where now pinned down starring at the end of the dark ranger's weapons.

"Time to end this," Demi said raising his sword over Casey's head.

"VORTEX CANNON," a voice cried as a powerful blast knocking the Wild rangers back. When both teams looked up and saw appeared to be Wes standing between them.

"Wes?!," Casey asked.

"Daddy," Celest said.

"Ergghh enough!, Lets end this," Shelby said

"WILD RANGER ZORD POWER!" the Wild rangers said calling forth their zords, "WILD KING" they said forming the Wild King Megazord

"Guys I think its time," Heckyl said

"Right with you ," Kree said.

"SPINO ZORD ANKYLO PACHY FORMATION," Hecky said as his zord and he hopped into its cotpit.

"PLESIO ZORD DREGO FORMATION!," Kree , said as Plesio appeared in its flight mode before Kree and Fang jumped into its cockpit.

"Time to Destroy their megazords" Demi said as the Wild King mega zord began to attack the two megazords.

"Ok guys attack from all sides" Heckyl said conducting traffic.

"Alright" Kree said. "PLESIO BERZERKER BLAST!," she said causing the megazords arm cannon to fire at the Wild King Mega zord making it stagger a bit.

"UGGHH they hit us!," Demi said furious trying to keep the zord charging forward.

"Our turn ready," Casey asked.

"Ready", Celest said

"SPINO WRECKING BALL STRIKE!," they said using the wrecking ball to stop a weapon strike from the Wild King mega zord and binding its arm.

"Alright Guys you're up," Heckyl said.

"Alright sis lets do this. DREGO BLAST," Fang said charging the Drego zord for its most powerful attack.

"PLESIO BALST!," Kree said charging the Plesio arm cannon again.

"COMBINE!," they said unleashing an attack that knocked the Wild King Mega zord on its back before it teleported away.

"Score one for us I guess," Heckyl said.

-Trakena's Ship-

"YOU HAD THEM AND YOU FAILED! THEY WHERE IN THE PALMS OF YOUR HANDS AND YOU FAIL!" Trakena screamed.

"We weren't expecting the time force red !," Shelby screamed

"Old Rangers!... No matter we simply move on and adjust the plan the rangers will fall and we will win," Trakena said.


	13. Wild InAcess

The rangers and the wild rangers were locked in zord combat for the second time in a week. The battles had raged for weeks and the rangers on both sides were becoming frustrated by the conflict. Conflict that was driving them both to the brink.

"Alright guys lets end this " Heckyl said from the cockpit of spino megazord

"On it!," Kree said from the cockpit of the Plesio megazord. "Fang ready?"

"Ready!" Fang said.

"Alright lets go, Spino Drego Pachy formation and Plesio Ankylo formation" Heckly ordered and with that the two Mega zords attacked the Wild Ranger's Mega zord

"AGHHHHH DAMN THEM RETREAT," Shelby said angerly from her position the cock pit of the Dark Mega Zord.

"NO we have to end them!," Grimm said slamming his fist on the console.

"We will just not now ," Demi said before the Wild rangers and their zord teleported away.

"Great we have them on the ropes," Kree said over the comlink.

"Yeah now all we have to do is take them out ," Celest said .

"Lets worry about that later " Casey said.

-Trakena's ship-

"YOU WE RETREATED!," Trakena screamed in a rage.

"We were out numbered in terms of zord power," Shelby explained defending her actions in the battle.

"I didn't want to retreat I wanted to stay and fight," Grimm said.

"You see he still has the rage Shelby that I want from all of you," Trakena said comending the anger of Grimm in a way. "Now the next time you fight the rangers you do it till one of you dies is that understood"

"Yes Trakena," the wild rangers said in unison before leaving.

"Now what do you two want," Trakena said.

"Just checking up on you," Vypra said as she and Olympus appeared from the shadows.

"Yes your plan seems to be having a bit of a problem in execution," Olympus said.

"I'm not having a problem the ranger's were an unexpected inconvenience," Trakena explained trying not to grind her teeth, "but rest assured I'll deal with it."

"Let's hope so I'd hate to see this pretty new body of yours to be destroyed," Vypra said before they disappeared.

-The Dino Lab-

The Ranger team along with Carter and Wes had gathered in the lab, to discus the recent developments with the wild rangers.

"We should use that as our nuclear option and I do mean nuclear," Kendall said bringing up a three dimensional diagram of their mega Zords. "It was designed as a last ditch effort in case we failed to take out Sledge" The megazord zord's combined attacks has the the combined power that powerful could level Amber Beach and possibly the planet."

"So we save it to till we run out of options," Celest said flicking her lighter back on and off.

"Did you not hear the part about a the planet being blown up," Kendall said.

"If it comes to it we'll just fly them into space," Casey said,

"Ok sounds like a plan," Heckyl said.

"Heckyl are you serious!," Kendal getting up from her seat, "Flying them into space that's... Ehhh,"

"You ok?," Carter asked helping Kendall back to her seat.

"Yeah, but still I say its a dumb idea." Kendall

"I'm kind of with Kendall on this one guys," Kree said "Like what if they die. I mean we're not killers now are we."

"I understand your objections guys, but we're running out of actions," Heckyl said with a sigh resolving to do what needed to be done. "I know all lives matter, but at the end of the day these people chose to be evil. They're a threat and they need to be taken out."

"As hard as it is for me to say this. Heckyl is right The Wild rangers need to be stopped even if it means death," Casey said reluctantly. Hating execution seemed to be the most viable option.

"Look if we can take them out without killing fine, but if its the or us I choose us," Fang said. Trying ready his mind for the choice he may soon make.

-Amber Beach-

Grimm wondered the streets of Amber Beach fully morphed he was hunting, hunting for the rangers. He didn't care where he found them. All he wanted was to find them and have his vengeance. Vengeance for the rangers letting his parents die. He wanted the rangers dead, and if he could have the blood of the rangers on his hands and please chimera all the better.

Deciding to draw them out as best he could. He grabbed a random woman by the hair and pulled her into the middle of the street then using his beast powers and stomped the ground which caused the woman to explode into a pile of ash. He then did the same with another person this one a child.

"I'll keep killing until the rangers show themselves," Grimm said effectively holding the city hostage.

-Trakena's Ship-

"Looks like Grimm is having his fun," Demi said looking as Grimm reaped destruction on to Amber Beach

"Yes go and join him and fight the rangers to the death," Trakena said. "Is that understood Shelby?"

"Yes Trakena," Shelby said.

-Amber Beach-

The Wild Rangers watched as the Dino Charge Rangers appeared in front of them fully morphed. "Look who decided to show up," Demi said.

Grimm not one for banter charged at the rangers the other Wild rangers following suit. "VORTEX CANNON!," Wes said as he leaped from a roof top.

"V LANCER!," Carter said leaping from the building and firing along with Wes targeting Shelby.

"UGGGGH!," Shelby groaned, "they brought back up!," she groaned seeing the other pink rangers.

"Damn right! Divide and conquer guys," Heckyl said.

"Right!," they said as they went on the attack. Fighting with a more aggressive edge to take down the Wild Rangers.

"So we're doing this huh FINE BY ME!," Demi said cracking her whip sword at Casey

Casey deflected the pulses from the whip and used her years of agility to dodge the attack. She then rolled to a knee and said, "You know what the problem with whips are?"

"No what," Demi said cracking the whip at Casey.

Casey rolled away from the whip. "It only really gives you one attack," she said. "ANKYLO FURRY!," said charging her sword after putting a charger into the slot. "ANKYLO CHARGER FULL POWER!" she said before firing the blast.

"AGGGGGHHHHHH!" Demi groaned as the blast hit him dead center making his morph flicker before causing the Wild Ranger to demorph.

Elsewhere in the fray Kree , Fang and Heckyl did battle with the blue , white and yellow wild rangers. Doing their best to match them and coming very close to doing so. "Ready to do this," Fang said charging his sword.

"Ready," Kree said charging her sword.

"I'm ready too," Heckyl said charging his weapon.

"PLESIO RAGE," Kree said.

"SPINO CYCLONE!," Heckyl said launching his attack.

"BRACHIO TERROR!," Fang said launching his attack.

"DINO TRIPLE STRIKE!," the trio said launching their attack making the Wild Rangers morphs flicker.

"Why do you hate us so much Grimm!," Casey said as the two of them clashed blades.

"Rangers like you are a plague you let my parents die! ," Grimm said as they continued to duel.

"We didn't do it !," Casey said pushing the green ranger away.

"YES YOU DID!," Grimm growled as he charged Casey.

"ANYLO SEIGE!," Casey hitting him directly with her sword knocking him out of his morph.

"AHHHHHH!," Grimm screamed as he fell to ground.

"Shelby! We don't want to do this you!," Wes trying to restrain one of her friend's arms.

"Yeah we're your friends!," Carter said holding back the other.

"I have no friends!," Shelby grunted.

"Ok sorry Shelby" Wes said shedding a tear behind his helmet. "Now!," he said as he and Carter let go of her .

"DINO SAVAGE STRIKE!," The Dino rangers said bringing their swords down on Shelby making her fall to the ground in a blinding light.

When the light cleared Shelby stood the visor of her helmet broken a huge gash in the front of her armor. She looked at her fellow some remorphing and said, "TO THE DEATH!"

" MEGAZORD POWER!," the Wild Rangers said calling forth their mega zord.

"lets do it," Casey said.

"Wes, Carter you go back to the lab we'll handle it from here," Heckyl said.

"Good luck ," Wes said teleporting away.

"SPINO PACHY DREGO. FORMARTION! PLESIO ANYLO FORMATION!" the rangers said calling forth their Megazords.

"ATTACK!," Shelby commanded from the Dark Mega zord.

The two zords clashed blades and traded kicks. The Dino Megazords coming out looking the better. "Hey Heckyl ready to end this," Kree said from her position in the cockpit.

"Charge all weapons." Heckyl ordered

"Weapons and thrusters are go" Kree said.

"Alright lets finish it!," Heckyl ordered.

The Spino megazord then gripped the Wild King Mega Zord in a behind bear hug like clench as Plesio aimed its cannon at Wild King " PLESIO ANKYLO NOVA BLAST!" they said firing a blinding blast of light heat and color equal to a star going super nova. Destroying the Wild King mega zord causing its scraps and whatever else was left to fall to the earth and burn up on reentry look like a meator shower.

"Ms Morgan any life signs from the Wild Mega Zord?," Heckyl asked over the comlink.

"Negative but it could be... Wait I found one very faint its, its Shelby!," Kendall said.

"Ms Morgan quick lock on to her and send her the special unit of the hospital and contact"

"Already done," Kendall said.

-The Dino Lab-

"I'm glad Shelby survived," Casey said as the other Rangers walked in and demorphed.

"Me too I just hope we find the others," Heckyl said.

-Summer Cove-

Somewhere in the seaside area of Summer Cove. Brunt flaming wreckage and ash adorned the ground. Somewhere amongst all a hand brunned and bleeding and seemingly lifeless made a fist.


	14. Wild Prime

-Summer Cove-

"You survived of all these fools you survived," Vypra said as she watched the burnt body which now resembled something from Nightmare On Elm Street crawl to her in. "For that you deserve a reward," she said extending her hand out allowing energy to flow from her to the body healing its as well as energizing it. "I'm giving you half of my life force so you will not fail me will you Grimm."

"NO!" Grimm Yelled.

-Amber Beach Hospital-

In a secret ward of the hospital Shelby lay burned bandaged and sedated as her friend Kendall sat by her bed. The ranger suit had protected her from burning to death when she cashed to earth but now the once beautiful woman had heavy burn scars on her face head and body. Leaving a patch on her eye leaving her disfigured.

"She's tough," Tyler said as he too watched over the former pink ranger

"Yeah she always was," Chase said. "So what happens now," he asked with concern for his friend.

"Don't know , in the old days an evil ranger would get the offer to join us or we'd just let them fade away no one would be the wiser. But Shelby and the wild rangers killed people unmasked we can't just let that go," Kendall explained.

"Tyler," came the gasping voice of Shelby as she woke up.

"Shelby" Chase said

"Guys what happened?" Shelby asked

-Trakena's Ship-

"Are you ready?" Trakena said from her throne

Grimm simply morphed into his ranger form. "Im ready"

"Good," Trakena said gesturing her hand. "then let it begin"

-Amber Beach-

"Bout time you showed up," Trakena said as the rangers appeared before her and Grimm Donned in full there ranger armor.

"Sorry family business ," Heckyl said.

"Too bad you won't see you again" Grimm said sending a chill down the backs of the rangers.

"Ok guys take them down," Heckyl said getting nods before going off into the battle

-Amber Beach Hospital-

The salt of her tears burned Shelby's already burnt skin as she cried. Chase and Tyler had begun telling here how she came to be in the hospital and it all came flooding back to her. All the pain she had caused cascaded back to her and she cried for all she had done.

"You weren't yourself ," Kendall said trying to comfort her friend.

"Yes I was I lost my mind and did all those things because I thought my friends had abandoned me," Shelby said "I'm sorry," she said falling into more tears.

"Good you're still here," Wes said as he came into the room.

"Yeah what's up," Tyler said.

"Trakena is attacking the city the guys just wanted me to make sure Shelby was still here," Lyra said.

"Ughhh you have to let me go," Shelby groaned as she sat up in bed and tried to stand up .

"No you're too hurt," Chase said.

"No I have to go have to face up to something and I need to go," Shelby said "So take me to the battle.

"Shelby you're in no shape to,"

"Kendall give me the morpher and let me make things right," Shelby said forcing herself to stand

-Amber Beach-

Heckyl and Trakena Clashed weapons. Each blow causing a many explosion, "It always comes down to this," Trakena said.

"Shut up and fight bitch," Heckyl said as he swung his sword at the villianes.

"ROYAL PACHY PUNCH!," Celest said Sending her powerful attack at Grimm only to have him deflect it.

"BRACHIO GATLING BLAST!," Fang said firing on Grimm only to have him walk through the blast. "Fuck he walked right through it,"

"We can't hit him." Casey groaned clutching her weapon.

"My turn," Grimm said " UNLEASH THE BEAST!" Grimm said as his feet became elephant like. Grimm then stomped the ground knocking the Rangers off their feet. "I have half of Vypra's strength and life force combined with a my own making me more than powerful enough to help me end you,"

"TRICERA STUNNER!," A voice said prompting Grimm to look behind him before getting hit by a blast of energy.

"Don't make me hurt you Grimm" Shelby said making the battle come to a complete stop. As she stood morphed in her pink Ranger form.

"Shelby!," Grimm said

"She survived!," Trakena yelled in shock " We all did you bitch" Demi said as he and the other Wild rangers appeared.

"Grimm I know you hate the Rangers but you shouldn't," Shelby said

"Erggghhhh you and all the rangers are alike stop all the evil monsters in the world but a little boy watches as his aprtment burns but no Rangers show up just one woman and the boy watches as she and his parents burn to death," Grimm said.

"I didn't die I just couldn't make it to your parents," Shelby said

"What you," Grimm said becoming more shocked at the revelation.

"I was the one who ran in after your parents but I got couldn't reach them Im sorry its my fault you're this way," Shelby said.

"ENOUGH!," Trakena said firing an energy pulse at Shelby knocking her unconscious and out of her morph

"ERGGGGGGGGGH," Demi growled as his body began to glow in a red light and his wings began to burst out under his arms. "NOW ITS TIME TO END IT AND YOU!" he said his sword appearing in his hand and as he floated into the sky "EAGLE WILD STRIKE!" he said diving down on Trakena causing an explosion of blinding light. When the light faded Demi stood in a crater. The only remains of Trakena being her charred armor. "Power down," he said as he and the other rangers demorphed.

"Where's Grimm?" Heckyl asked.

"I don't know," Casey asked

"Nevermind that take Shelby back to the hospital," Demi said. As he and the other Wild rangers left.


	15. Legends gathering

-Somewhere In Space-

"D.E.C.C.A open hailing frequency to the planet below," Bleez said as she guided the Orion battler mark 4 towards the planet. A planet she rarely got a chance to visit but remembered fondly from all those many years ago.

"This is KO-35 planet security state your business," the voice over the comlink said.

"This Is Bleez Pink Nova Ranger I'm here to see Commander Jackson as well as James and Apollo," Bleez said responding to the security officer.

"You may begin approach," the officer said giving her permission to enter the planet's orbit

Two short hours later after she stood in the ships docking area and waited for her friends to arrive. "Bleez!," Karone said running up to hug her fellow pink ranger. The second pink galaxy ranger's blonde hair now falling past her shoulders. She was wearing a very simple pair of tight black pants and white top and black shoes

"Great to see you Bleez," James said dressed in a oranger version of Bleez's jacket with a badge on his left chest denoting his position as head of planet security. He showed some slight aging and had now grown a goatee and his once boyish blonde hair was now cut to near baldness and reseeding at the front.

"Yes Bleez great to see you again but what brings you to our planet,"Commander Jackson said wearing a purple suit that looked very much like a formal Starfleet uniform with red trim. He too had aged some in his face he too now sported a goatee. His once long hair was now short and spikey. Since his time as a ranger he had gotten in to politics and become chancellor of the planet. The equivalent to being president on earth.

"I wish it were on better terms but earth needs you," Bleez said "More importantly earth needs you to become rangers again."

After explaining the situation of earth's current ranger team's predicament the four nova rangers were on the bridge of the orion battler making their way to earth. "Bleez shouldn't we be heading towards the worm hole to Minoi to get my saber," Karone asked

"No Knox is gathering the other galaxy rangers to join the battle," Bleez said.

"Where are the others?," James asked.

"On earth," Bleez said.

"Are they...you know dead," James asked.

"No I'd like to think the morphing grid would've let us know.," Bleez explained.

"So where is Apollo now?," Karone asked.

"Well he's on his way with the other rangers not on earth," Bleez explained.

"So Bleez what can you tell us about this new team," Jackson asked.

"Well they've been through a lot," Bleez said.

-Reefside-

Kimberly Hart pulled her black Impala into the seemingly empty drive way of a house. She then made her way inside hearing the familiar yell as the chains of a heavy bag clanged. As she rounded the corner she saw him the man in his late thirties to early forties. His body still in great shape although his torso and arms were now covered in tattoos. His once long hair now cut short and spiky letting him conform to his job as a teacher as well as giving him the look he desired as a part time MMA fighter. It had been over a decade since they spoke and before then she had broken his hart and after then she was evil and they were at each others throats most of that last visit. But now she had to talk to him the fate of the world depended on it.

"Still the same huh Tommy," Kim said making her former boyfriend stop cold.

"What are you doing here Kim?," Tommy asked bitterly not even turning to see the former love of his life.

"I need your help," Kim said some of her own bitterness showing.

"I'm retired Kim," Tommy said still not looking over his shoulder at Kimberly. "But tell you what write me a letter tell me how it goes," he said coldly.

"Oh my god Tommy the letter!," Kim yelled "It was like seventeen years ago we were in highschool let it go!"

"HIGHSCHOOL!," Tommy yelled at her as he turned to face her. "That would be a good excuse if we were normal highschool kids but we weren't we were power rangers! soldiers in a damn war!," he continued. "And you end it with not only a dear John letter but a lie!"

"Tommy it was different time in the nineties being gay wasn't as accepted as it is now," Kim said still angry. "What was I supposed to do say hey Tommy our whole relationship was a lie I'm a lesbian and I'm leaving you for Trini ," she said bluntly.

"Still you could've been honest and I'm still done with the ranger business," Tommy said in a very bitter voice.

"Ugh fine in that case the dragon and white tiger morpher give them to me," Kim said.

"Why?" Tommy asked

"Because if you're gonna be a bitch and a coward and stand by while the world falls because you hate me" Kim said bluntly.

Tommy let out a sigh and said "Just go"

"Thanks you know you really disappointed me Tommy," Kim said before she left.

-Mariner Bay-

"Yeah I'm here waiting on them now," Justin Stewart said as he stood outside the building . "Ok Kim, any luck with Tommy's other team... Alright later," he said as he saw the Lightspeed rangers walk up to him.

"So this is where she is," Carter said removing his sunglasses and looking at the hospital like building .

"This is were the leads tracked her to," Justin said.

"Well lets go," Ryan said as the rangers walked into the building.

-The Advent Void-

The three conspirators watched as Galvanax and Shego looked at the healing chamber that housed Ripcord. The three were disgusted at their leader. A leader who mourned the injuries of his concubine. A leader who would soon be dealt with.

"How long until we destroy them ?," Shego said her ever present disgust evident in her voice.

"I know you're anxious Shego, but just hold off just a bit more soon we'll invade and the rangers will either fall or destroy Galvanax," Odius said

"Yes and during the chaos we destroy Ripcord for good," Jericho said a sinister smirk across her lips.

"Yes lets just hope its soon," Shego said.

-Minoi-

"Maya!," Leo Corbett said as he greeted his friend with a smile and a hug. "Why are you back here?," he asked.

"Long story short earth needs you," Maya said.

-The Wild Rangers house-

"So what are you watching," Noire said as she sat next to Shelby on the couch with a bowl of corn chips.

"My Big Fat American Gypsy Wedding," Shelby said.

"Ughh I hate those Gypsy shows they make us all look bad," Noire said popping a hand full of chips in her mouth.

"But its funny," Steven said

"Yeah plus some of these dresses are cool," Shelby said "Besides didn't you like that Sandra Celli chick who made the wedding dresses last season," she continued.

"Yeah but,"

"And didn't you at one point have bedazzled track pants and flip flops," Noire said.

"You know what shut up," Shelby said.

"Hey don't get upset wildcat," Noire said as there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Demi said as he ran down the stairs adjusting his clothes.

"You expecting someone?" Noire asked as Demi went into the foyer.

"Nope," Demi said just before he opened the door.

"Hey knew id find you here," said Jen Collins said as stood in the door way cane in one hand her motorcycle helmet in the other. Her usual mirrored shades covering her eyes.

"Yeah what do you want " Demi said in his usual blunt manor.

"Lets get straight to the point," Jen said. "So where's the others?."

"You better come in ," Demi said. " Noire call Grimm "

"Already on it he's on the way ".

-The Lupins House-

Jessi sat in the middle of her living room her hands handcuffed behind the chair she was in. She fidgeted with the cuffs against the chair back when the door to her bedroom opened revealing Melanie dressed in a slutty cop's outfit. Consisting of very short skin tight dark navy shorts that were almost a thong on Melanie's curvacious rear end. A matching three button midriff police shirt that only two button's closed. Leaving her breast slightly exposed. The outfit was rounded out by the faux gun belt around her waist, spiked heeled black calve high boots. Her own gold framed aviator sunglasses and a nightstick they had ordered from the same online sex store.

Melanie walked over to the chair with all the authority of her imagined station. She then began to circle around the chair like a jungle cat stocking its prey. Tapping the nightstick in her palm and switching her hips . "You're in a lot of trouble Skye. What you did could put you away for a long time so why don't you confess and save us all time," she said.

"Fuck you cop I'm not telling you shit," Jessi said defiantly.

Melanie then took the nightstick and jabbed into Jessi's chest. "Tough little cunt aren't you," she said twisting the nightstick. "But I have ways of making bitches like you talk," she said walking over to Jessi's iPod doc and switched on Big Brova Thank you and began sensually raunchy strip tease. A one point after taking off her top dropping to her knees and dry humping the nightstick. At another point placing her leg on Jessi's shoulder. Humping the air around Jessi's face before setting on her lap and ripping open her wife beater

"Umm ready to talk now," Melanie said as she began grinding Jessi's lap and twisting her nipples.

"No!," Jessi yelled feeling the painful pleasure of having her nipples twisted.

"Oh what do we have here a weapon," Jessi said seeing the bulge in Melanie's pants.

"Yeah let me show you how it works," Melanie said as she broke out of the handcuffs. She then used Jessi to her knees and opened her own pants letting her near twelve inches long thick strap-on. "Suck it bitch!," she said before forcing the fake cock into Jessi's mouth.

"UGH GAGGHHHHH RAHGGGGGGHH," were the sounds coming from Jessi as Melanie fucked her face for the next. Making her gag and thick ropes of saliva run down her chin and tears run from her eyes.

"Now lets make you squeal!," Melanie said ripping off Jessi's shorts and pushed her legs back then spit on the dildo and shoved it into Jessi's anus.

"AHHHHHHHHH FUCK MY ASS!," Jessi squealed.

-The Dino Lab-

By the time Wes had arrived the rangers had all been briefed on the situation at hand. They took a moment to digest everything before giving an answer. "You know we're in right," Kree said.

"Yeah now when do we get our battle suits," Chase said.

"You may not need them," Kendall said as she walked into the lab. "I have a lead on some tech that may help you out, plus a friend from Edinoi"

As the the night went on Kendall , Kim and Wes sat and watched the rangers planning continued . "So these are the new rangers," A male voice said making everyone at the table turn in their chairs.

"Jason!" Kimberly said greeting Jason Lee Scott the original red ranger.

"You didn't think I'd let you fight this one alone did you,"Jason said hugging one of his oldest friends.

"Good to see you again Jason," Wes said half standing to greet the former ranger.

"Jason glad to have you on board," Fang said extending his hand to the red ranger.

"Glad to be on board," Jason said. "Quite the army gathering from what I hear we'll need it."


	16. The legend war begins

-The Wild Rangers

The wild rangers trained. The girls dodging and countering Demi's sword whip attacks. Which became increasingly hard the more Demi used his eagle powers to move around the girls. "You girls are getting slow," Demi said as he landed behind Shelby.

"ERGHHH Shut up!," Shelby said sending an blast towards Demi before he rolled out of the away.

"Oh that one almost got me Shelby," Demi said with a smirk.

-The Dino Lab-

Fang stood shirtless in the silver bottoms of his karate gi his black belt tied around his waist. As he staired across the mat at the older black belt in the red and black gi. "Sure you wanna do this I mean wouldn't wanna hurt you old timer," he said bouncing on his feet.

"Lets just spare and I'll show you old timer kid," Jason said as he and Fang began circling the mat.

"Ok," Fang said before throwing a flying roundhouse kick at Jason having the former red ranger block and go to take Fang down but Fang flipped backward kicking Jason in the chin knocking him on the mat

"Pretty good ," Jason said rubbing his chin before throwing a low sweeper kick which Fang also dodged.

"Yeah I try," Fang said.

Elsewhere still Casey and Kimberly stood looking up at the gymnastic bars chalking their hands. Kimberly in a pair of tie dye work out leggings and a hot pink sports bra. Casey wear an all black version of the outfit Kimberly was wearing. "So Kim you up for this ,"Casey asked clapping chalk off her hands.

"Well I'm a little rusty but lets go," Kimberly said just before she and Casey jumped onto the parallel bars of the gymnastic obstacle course.

-Lupin base-

Jessi, Melanie and Ruby were in a three way sword fight with practice blades. "Ehh you two are getting good but not as good as me," Jessi said

"No offense sweetie but we haven't had over twenty two years of practice," Ruby said fighting off Jessi and Melanie.

"Yeah we can't all be in our forties" Noire said jibing Jessi.

-SPD-

Alex and Sami were practicing with their weapons along with the other rangers. "Eh!, you're getting great at this," Alex said as Sami blocked a swing from her speaker baton.

"I had a great teacher," Alex said with a flirty smile.

"Get a room you two," Kat said.

-Summer Cove-Ranger Lair-

Elsewhere Levi Was teaching Sarah some of his gypsy style of combat. "Ok Sarah balance is the key," Levi said balancing his weight on his left hand "Once you get it you spin and fan your legs out."

"Like this...uh," Sarah said as she attempted the move and fell on her butt.

"Yeah you'll get it," Levi said helping her up.

"They're fine warriors," Viera said as she and Mick and watched the team.

"Yes but I can only hope we've given them the tools and skills necessary to fight our enemy," Mick said.

-Dino Lab-

"Speaking of which how's the morpher coming?," Billy asked his assistant.

"Fine boss I just have to make a few adjustments but it'll be ready when we need it," Kendall said as she worked on the morpher.

"Good because we may need it really soon," Maya said. "Speaking of needed have you heard from Udonna and the Mystic Force?"

"Yes she said she's going to split her rangers up between here and Briarwood. Same with with the Jungle Fury Rangers," Billy explained.

"What about the Aquition Rangers," Tyler asked.

"They're training at the academy along with Jarrod," Billy said.

"What about Ednoi or whatever that planet is you told me about?," Maya asked.

"On the way king Dex is sending his finest warriors including his son," Billy said.

"Son?," Kendall said shocked. "My we have been in this line of work for a long time haven't we," she said.

"Yes yes we have," Billy said.

-Advent Void-

A newly healed Shego made her way into the throne room and passionate kissed her master. "Umm good to see you healed my love," Galvanax said.

"Good to be back master," Shego said as she dropped to her knees and placed her head in Galvanx's lap like the faithful lap dog she was.

"Excellent. Odius are you ready to launch your attack," Galvanax asked.

"Yes master I have a perfect creature to handle the rangers as a preamble for our full attack," Odius said.

"Good go and prepare him and await my instruction," Galvanax commanded.

"Yes master," Odius said as she bowed and left the throne room.

"Do try not to get your throat slit this time aye ," Ripcord said drawing a hateful look from Odius.

"Quite enough Ripcord you and the others are dismissed Shego and I need time alone," Galvanax said dismissing his other soldiers.

"So brother when is the moment of our attack," Jericho asked.

"Soon but for now I believe it best we cover all our bets," Ikamari said. "Odius I want you to disable The rejuvenation tanks."

"Consider it done," Odius said.

-The Wild Ranger's Home-

"OH FUCK ME!," Noire screamed as she gripped the sheets while Demi plowed her from behind. "UGHHHHHH RIGHT THERE RIGHT FUCKING THERE!"

"That your spot baby!? That your spot!," Demi groaned.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Noire cried out her orgasm right on its edge.

"Ughhh how about this!," Demi said reaching under Noire And pinched her clit.

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!," Noire screamed as she orgasmed and fell flat on the bed. Her climax triggering Demi's.

"Whew that was amazing," Demi said pulling Noire into his arms.

"Thank you I try," Noire said with a cocky tone to her voice.

Meanwhile Shelby made her way to the living room a blanket in her hand. She walked over to the sleeping form of Jen Collins. Who had been staying with them off and on for the past week. Often being to exhausted from training or working late. Shelby seeing that the timeforce pink ranger needed it she calmly knelt down and draped the blanket over her.

"Ummm Wes," Jen said before puling Shelby down into a kiss before opening her eyes and jerking away with a mortified look on her face. "Oh my god Shelby I'm sorry!"

"No Jen you're fine," Shelby said.

"You must think I'm some kind of lesbian pervert," Jen said looking down ashamed.

"No I don't," Shelby said.

"You miss Wes don't you," Shelby asked.

"Everyday" Jen said. "Shelby have you...,"

"Ever dated a woman no but we'll discus it after the world is out of danger," Shelby said as she walked upstairs. "But I did enjoy the kiss."

-Lupin base-

Melanie and Jessi lay naked in bed curled in each others arms. Their bodies soaked in sweat after hours of love making. Their eyes locked on each other with doe eyed stares that showed the passion and love radiating between them. A love and passion that seemed to grow more and more each day. A love and passion that they knew would see and had seen them through some of the best and worst times in life. For now though it seemed to comfort them in a warm blanket of post orgasmic bliss.

"You remember the first night we ever spent together in this bed," Melanie said reaching over and twirling a strand of her wife's hair.

"Yeah two years ago" Jessi said. "Lots changed since a little wildcat from New Orleans came into my life driving a Trans-Am."

"Yeah or Jessikah dying... Makes you wonder about the future,"Jessi said.

"I don't wonder our future because I know what's going to happen," Melanie said continuing to play with her wife's hair.

"Oh really?," Jessi said. "Well then gypsy girl tell me what the future holds."

"Well for one we will kick the gangler's ass then we're gonna have two beautiful kids and live happily ever after," Melanie said with a warm smile.

"Sounds like a plan," Jessi said leaning in and kissing Melanie.

-Advent Void-

"Master I present The Dark Knight," Odius said bringing in her creature.

"I am ready to serve my lord," Dark Knight said as he knelt before Galvanax's throne. He was giant at seven feet tall. His body was encased in a demonic gray and black armor, and he wielded a massive long broad sword with a hilt and handle made of gilded bone.

"He shall do quit well," Galvanax said. "Go to earth and launch an attack. The rest of you prepare the troops. For today we bring the blackest night."

"Yes master!," Jericho said.

"Hail Galvanax !," Odius, Ikamari, Shego ,and Ripcord said.

-The Dino Lab-

"Well here it is the morphing brace," Kendall said presenting a morpher that was metallic blue with what looked like sundglasses on it.

"Impressive Kendall," Billy said.

"Good now lets get back to...," Fang said getting cut off by the alarm sounding "Looks like we got bigger problems Ms Morgan,"

"Down town," Kendall said pinpointing the location of the threat.

"Lets go" Fang said as he and the others moved away from the computer.

"Guys wait," Kendall said drawing the team's attention.

"What is it Kendall world kind of in danger," Jason said.

" This riff that the creature came from is different somehow," Kendall said.

"Different how," Celest asked.

"I can't be sure but it seems to be growing," Kendall said.

"Kendall hit the button guys lets ranger up!," Heckyl said before he and the team left.

-Amber Beach-

"Hello rangers. So nice to see some of you again ," Odius said twirling her hammer as she balanced on a flag pole on the side of a building.

"Odius nice to see you recovered from that tracheotomy I gave you," Casey said.

"Kubots get them but that bitch is mine!," Odius said as she lept off the pole.

"AIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!," Shego screeched unleashing her sonic scream that nearly shattered Celest and Casey's helmets.

"Ah.. you ok babes?," Celest asked shaking off the effects of Shego's scream.

"Yeah time to get this bitch," Casey said as she charged her sword. "ANKYLO BUSTER!," she said driving the sword into the ground Only to have the Villaness dodge the attack.

"Unlike the others I've been watching you," Shego said before flying at the two rangers.

Elsewhere Fang and the others were busy trying to fight off Dark Knight. Barely matching the armor clad fiend. "You rangers are no match for a warrior of my pedigree," Dark Knight said kicking Kree away as he matched blades with Heckyl and Fang. "You're weak!"

"And you have a blind spot!," Kree said "PLESIO STRIKE!," she said slashing Dark Knight' ribs.

"GNATS!," Dark Knight said swatting the three rangers away.

" You guys ok," Keee asked as she and the others picked themselves up.

"Yeah but I think its time we show this guy what we can really do," Fang said drawing his blaster Heckyl and Kree following suit.

"DINO TRIO STRIKE!," all three said lunching their combined attack. Causing a massive explosion.

"I'd love to stay and play but that explosion was my cue to leave," Odius said before transporting away.

"Damn it!," Casey said just before the other rangers joined her.

"Where did Odius go,"Fang asked.

The team looked into sky and saw it turn from blue to pitch black to blood red in a matter of minutes. The ground began to shake and crack. Red bolts of lightening struck buildings causing them to burst into flames. Black balls of fire rained down to the earth. As winds raged and the air began to smell of sulfur and acid. And breaking through the it all was a giant fortress. That looked to be from the mouth of hell itself.

As the rangers looked a gasp tendrils of energy adorned with demonic looking skulls erupted from the ground and swung like tenticals. "Uh Ms Morgan!," Fang said into his communicator.

"I know we're teleporting you out now," Kendall said just before the rangers were sent back to the lab.

-Galvanax's Ship-

"The rangers scurry away like rats at your mere pressence Master," Ripcord said now dressed in his battle gear.

"Yes lets draw the vermin out shall we," said Galvanx who was now dressed in a armored tunic leather tunic leather pants and armored boots and guantlets. "Shego aim our long range cannon at the rangers home base and take a detachment of Kubots to kill any survivors."

"As you wish" Shego said.

-Wild rangers home-

"Noire is the team ready?," Demi asked as the team moved about the house.

"Ready and waiting so are the other teams," Jen said.

"Good what about your friends from Phi zua ," Demi asked.

"On the way" Jen said.

"Huh?," Jen said.

"What is it now!," Steven said getting annoyed at the situation.

"Its weird but it looks like an energy pulse is heading right for...," Jen said just before the explosion tore through the house.


	17. Legendary war

-The Wild Rangers home-

Shego and the Kubots worked through the burnt wreckage of the house. Through the dismantled motorcyle and car parts burnt pictures and whatever else had been in the still smoldering home. "Find them I want their heads as proof if they're dead," Shego said getting a nod from the kubots.

Meanwhile down the wreckage one lone ranger clutched his ribs. Fighting the sting of the burns his arm. He glances around the lab and finds what he's looking for. Their his morpher. Limping over to it feeling the pain of the possible broken bones in his leg,and ribs as he bent over and grabbed the morpher. He then cleared the cleared off the control panel and thought about the events that had just occurred moments before

Now standing in the ruined lab he knew it wouldn't be long before the kubots attacked him and he was determined to give them a fight and to do whatever else was needed. Even if it ment sacrifcing his home.

"Status of the other rangers," he asked.

"None have suffered critcal damage but minor body damage," Jen said.

"Damn," Demi cursed. "Jen get them out of here"

"Already did," Jen said.

With a deep sigh Demi gave the order he had hoped he would never have to. "Computer activate self destruct sequence"

"Self destruct engaged you now have thirty minutes until self destruct," the computer said just as the Kubot charged through the door.

"INSTINCTS UNLEASHED!" Demi said morphing into his ranger form "Eagleriser!" he said drawing his weapons. "Lets dance"

-Ninja steel ranger base-

"Shit!," Mick screamed as she watched the attack.

"Relax We can handle this ," said Brody

"Ughh what happened?," Sarah said as she sat up.

"We were attacked by Galvanax. He fired on a city levelling it," Viera explained.

" Wasnt their rangers in that town?" Hayley asked becoming concerned for rangers well being.

-Wild Ranger's Home-

"Ahhh!," Demi said as he was knocked back into the computer by seven kubots.

"Fifteen minutes until self destruct," the computer said as Demi managed to knock back some of the kubots.

"Great!," Demi said. "EAGLE CHARGE!" he said swinging his sword destroying some of the kubots with his sword.

"Five minutes until self destruct!," the computer said

"Ehh time to leave ," Demi said as he fought his way towards the door.

"Two minutes until self destruct," the computer said as Demi jumped through the door.

"Shit!," Demi said.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1," the computer said just before the house exploded sending what looked like a fireball across the city and knocking Demi from his morph.

-The Dino Lab-

"How bad is it?" Jason asked Kendall .

"An entire city was levelled in a single blast," Kendall answered the worry and sadness in her voice

"We will handle it," Casey said rubbing the bandages around her mid-section. " Wasnt the Wild rangers in that city,"

"They were!," Kendall said as tears began to run down her cheeks.

"You and I both know more than anyone this is what Demi does sacrifices himself for his family which he calls his team.

-Galvanax's Ship-

Galvanax looked out on the destruction he was causing and smiled. "Look at it pure chaos."

"Yes master its exciting," Shego said.

"But the rangers are still hiding away like rats and I want those power stars ," Galvanax said his fist clenching.

"Perhaps a more direct approach is needed," Odius said taking practice swings with his sword.

"Yes master why don't we attack what they love most," Jericho said.

"Yes the humans," Badonna said.

"Excellent," Galvanax said with his eyes glowing with wicked glee as he held out his eye of Sarnoth and fired an energy bolt though it. In a bright light standing in front of Galvanax was nearly every villain the power rangers had defeated in the past.

" Excellent " Olympus said.

-Ninja steel base-

"Ugh!," Calvin said shooting up from the bed. Despite the still healing from his injuries.

"Your fine handsome you got here safe," Hayley said just before kissing Calvin deeply and hugging him. "More importantly you got her safe," she said letting a few tears of joy drop on his shoulder.

"Yeah I did can't say the same for my bike,"Calvin said.

"What do you mean?," Sarah asked, "Calvin what did you do," she asked scowling at the yellow ranger.

"It blew it up on the way here," Calvin said.

"Damn it!," Sarah cursed " That explains your injuries"

"Anyway What about the city?" Viera asked.

"Toast," Mick said.

"All those people gone"...," Preston said sadly.

"We have to help them," Calvin said wrapping his arms around his girlfriend.

Meanwhile as the younger rangers talked a council like group of veteran rangers along side looked on from over head. "You were right they are an amazing group kids," Andros said.

"I'll say Calvin survived an explosion which he was unmorphed," Adam said, "Back in our day I don't think we could have."

"Back in our day one fall out of the mega zord had us ready to quit," Rocky said with a light chuckle.

"Yeah but not these guys," Connor said "not by a long shot."

"Which one lost their parents during my attack," Karone asked feeling a bit of shame and guilt in her past actions.

"That one huddled up with his girlfriend her name's Hayley she's the white ranger," Hunter said with a sigh.

"Don't beat yourself up Karone you're not the only one of us who started out evil," Katherine Southerland the former pink zeo and turbo ranger. As well as Kimberly one time replacement

"Yeah and a girl white ranger that's new," said Xander of the Mystic Force rangers. Part of the group of rangers Udona had seen.

"Hey I was the first female blue ranger," said Tori of the Ninja Storm Rangers.

"Good point," Xander said.

"Just know that when the time comes they will lead the charge," Mick said with pride.

"No doubt in my mind," Dana said. "Anyway how are the other Galaxy Rangers," she asked the yellow ranger.

"Good luckily we and Light Speed made it in along with the members of Overdrive and Jungle Fury," Maya explained.

"With the Dino Thunder team we should put up a good fight," Wes said.

"Once a ranger," Maya said just before the alarm sounded making everyone in the power chamber go on alert.

"Hello rangers," Galvanax said as his image appeared on all the screens in the base. "I know you're seeing this from where you are and that's good seeing as I want you to see this. Every vile murderous creature at my army's command has seized your precious Summer Cove as well as a few other cities near by," he said showing his forces invading places like Brierwood and Silver Hills. "And if that was not enough to spur you. We've taken the liberty of taking some hostages," he said stepping aside and showing a cage containing young children and one adult woman who the rangers recognized.

"Guys he has my mom," Sarah said her blood running cold.

"We will save her" Calvin said.

"If you don't surrender to me within the hour I will kill them your time starts now," Galvanax said before ending his transmission.

"Ok open a channel to all rangers and our alleys," Andros said taking charge of the situation.

"Done," Mick said.

"All rangers and ranger alleys this is Andros the Red Astro Ranger. We are in war and ask...no I command that where ever you are you stand and fight. No matter what the cost you stand and fight until you can no longer stand! We will not beaten if Galvanax sigh wants a fight he'll get!," Andros said ending his transmission. "Cassie i believe you have somethings," he said.

"Yeah," Cassie said as she walked forward carrying briefcase. "Viera i know you gave your powers to Brody so i tracked down something for it use it with pride as its from a very special person," she said handing her the saber tooth tiger morpher.

"What's this?," Viera asked bewildered by holding a morpher in her hands.

"That is the saber tooth tiger morpher and it belonged to Trini once," Cassie said "now for the time being its yours."

"Cassie I, I can't," Viera stammered.

"You have shown that you can handle yourself. You've also shown that you're kind strong and confident just like Trini," Adam said shedding a small tear.

"Thank you" Viera said.

\- Summer Cove-

The combined force of the rangers materialized in the pure hell that was now down town Summer Cove. They all stared up at the terrorizing ship floating in a demonic red sky. In front of them a hoard of former villains and kubot waiting to attack. On the opposite side of the situation Galvanx stood on the deck of the ship and watched with a twisted smile. "This is the force of good this all you have to stand before me," Galvanax said.

"They're not alone!," Tommy Oliver said walking out of an alley in his civilian clothes to stand along aside Brody.

"Nice of you to show up ," Kimberly said.

"One lone powerless mortal to stand with the rangers," Galvana said a smugness in his voice.

"He's not a normal mortal he's a power ranger and he's not alone," said a man in his mid to late thirties. Flanked by Two men and two women. "I'm Demi and we're the wild rangers! Here to fight with you"

"Rangers!," said a voice from a roof top the ranger looked up to see a person who appeared to be in insect like armor. "I am prince Lex of Edinoi the Masked Rider, and these are my friends Bleez , Jackson, James, Apollo and Knox the power rangers Nova force!"

Before the Rangers could say anything group of more rangers arrived Bout time you got here," Brody said.

"Sorry had to pick some guys up," Fang said, "but we're here to stand with you."

"So are we," said a young man in black leather armor flanked by a woman in a kung fu gi. "I am Jarrod and this is Camille of the Pai Zhua,"

"And I'm Theo Martian, blue jungle fury!," said a young man in a blue ranger suite

"You rangers need a bit more gold in your life," said a man in a blue and gold ranger suite, "Antonio gold Samurai ranger."

"Maybe even a little more silver!," said a man in a blue and silver ranger suite. "Merick lunar wolf wild force ranger!.

"Yeah its MORPHIN TIME!," Heckyl said.

"MASTODON !," Zack said morphing into the black ranger.

"PTERODACTYL!," Kim said morphing into the pink ranger

"TRICERITOPS!," Billy said morphing into the blue ranger.

"SABER TOOTH TIGER!," Viera said morphing into the yellow ranger.

"TYRANASARUS!," Jason said making the team of mighty morphin rangers stand seven strong.

"ZEO RANGER ONE PINK!," Katherine said morphing into the pink zeo ranger.

"ZEO RANGER THREE BLUE!," Rocky said morphing into the blue zeo ranger.

"ZEO RANGER FOUR GREEN!," Adam said morphing into the green zeo ranger.

"ZEO RANGER FIVE RED!," Tommy said changing into the red zeo ranger.

"GOLD RANGER POWER!" Trey of triforia said morphing into the gold ranger. Completing the five person zeo team.

"MOUTIAN BLASTER TURBO POWER!" Justin said morphing into the blue turbo ranger. The other robot turbo minis blue stood next to him

"LETS ROCKET!," the six astro rangers said morphing into their ranger forms.

"GO GALACTIC!," the lost galaxy team said the core five shifting into ranger form.

"MAGNA POWER!," Mike said morphing into the Magna Defender.

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!," called the core five of the lightspeed rangers said as they morphed.

"TITANIUM POWER!" Ryan said morphing into the titanium ranger.

"AQUITTAR RANGER POWER!" the aquittar rangers said transforming into their ranger forms.

"NINJA STORM RANGER FORM," The ninja storm rangers said morphing into the core three rangers.

" THUNDER STORM RANGER FORM!" Hunter and blake said morphing into the thunder rangers.

" SAMURAI STORM RANGER FORM" Cam said morphing into his green samurai ranger

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP!," the dino thunder team said morphing into their ranger forms.

"MAGICAL SOURCE MYSTIC FORCE!," The mystic force rangers said as they morphed.

"OVERDRIVE EXCELERATE!," the Overdrive rangers said shifting into their ranger gear.

. "QUANTUM POWER!," Eric said as he transformed into the Quantum Time Force ranger.

" TIME FOR TIMEFORCE!" The time force rangers said morphing

" WILD ACESS" The wild force rangers said morphing

" SPD EMERGENCY" The SPD rangers said morphing

" JUNGLE BEAST SPIRIT UNLEASHED" The jungle fury rangers , Jarrod and Camile said morphing and summoning the spirit rangers.

" RPM GET IN GEAR " The RPM rangers said morphing

" GO GO SAMURAI " The samurai rangers said morphing

" GO GO MEGEFORCE" The Megaforce rangers said morphing as Robot Knight joined the six rangers.

" DINO CHARGERS READY ENERGIZE UNLEASH THE POWER" All the Dino charge rangers said morphing.

" LUPINRANGER PATRANGER" the lupinrangers and patrangers morphed

" INSTINCTS UNLEASHED" The wild rangers said morphing

" NOVA CHANGE !" The Nova rangers said morphing

" Ecto phase activate " Dex said as the Dragon Kinght riders joined him.

Galvanax looked down from his ship and simply motioned his army to attack .

"Charge!" Brody said leading the army of good into a head on collision to with the army of evil.

As the battle progressed the rangers and their alleys did there best to find off the Galvanax's army. They soon found they soon found themselves some what clustered off in the crowd. "Just like old times aye Tommy," Jason said as he and Tommy used their swords on Rito Revolto.

"Sure is," Tommy said.

"I'm just glad you got your head of your ass," Kimberly said rolling to her knee and shooting an arrow at the creature's chest. Making it fall to its knees.

"Yeah yeah whatever I'm here," Tommy said as he and Jason beheaded Rito.

"Whatever," Kimberly said firing an arrow ahead of the two red rangers.

"KIM!," Tommy said realizing the pink ranger didn't see the monster behind her. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!," Troy screamed in agony as he took the force of the creature's attack.

Kimberly and Jason and both fired their blade blasters at the creature. They then looked down and saw Troy's face through the broken visor. The chest of his uniform burned a bit from the blow. "Troy are you ok?" Kimberly asked as she and Jason helped each him up.

"Ugh yeah come on we've got a battle to win," Tommy said as Troy charged back into the fray.

"I wish I had time to enjoy being a ranger," Veira said using the yellow tiger daggers to fend off some kubots

"Yeah but on the upside I look good in red," Tommy said using the zeo pistol and the zeo sword to fend off Kubots

"Yes they'll be time for that later, right now we have to focus," Jayden said using his spin sword to run through the kubot in front of him.

" Yeah we have to clear a breach for Brody and the guys to get to the fortress," Demi said using the Eagleriser.

Elsewhere the battle Cassie stood along side Justin two of the Kamen riders and Melanie were taking on Baboo and Squat. "You're a great shot," said Kamen rider Torque as he fired his blaster next to Cassie who was using the astro blasters.

"Thanks for the compliment" Cassie said

"Best you don't think about it ," Shelby said as she ripped away at the eyes of Grumm.

"Yeah Torque just go with it," Sting said.

Meanwhile working their way towards the fortress were Brody and the rest of his team Along side a few members of the Lightspeed, Zeo and Overdrive teams.

Up on the ship Galvanx watched a along side his generals with a menacing glare. He could see the rangers and their army start to gain ground. A small amount of ground but it was something he would not allow. "Ripcord fire a blast on the rangers," he commanded.

"Master that could cut our forces in half," Odius said.

"It could cut the rangers forces as well now fire!," Galvanx said.

"You doing ok Kat?" Adam asked as he stood back to back with the pink Zeo ranger.

"Just like riding a bike Adam," Katherine said.

"Well Dustin and I are just glad you guys aren't rusty," Shane said using his sword weapon "right bro."

"Yeah...," Dustin said getting cut off by a blast form the fortress knocking he Shane and the other rangers that may have been around them several feet away from where they were.

"Ugh you guys ok," Brody said picking himself up from being knocked down by the shock waves

"Yeah I... TORI!," Shane said looking over and seeing unconscious unmorphed Tori with blood tricking down her mouth.

"Xander!," Dustin said seeing the green Mystic Force ranger in the similar state as Tori, Looking out further the yellow ranger could see some of the veteran rangers with their uniforms and helmets damaged. A few seemingly lifeless and unmorphed. Among the unmorphed were the red glaxy ranger and the gold samurai ranger.

"Alpha teleport the unmorphed rangers and yourself to the special wing of the hospital pre programed into the computer the rest of you GET YOUR ASSES UP AND FIGHT!," Jason said rallying the rangers as someone was playing a tune that shocked all those who heard it.

As The figure continued to play the rangers soon felt the ground vibrate and they soon heard the familiar roar. "Holy shit it worked after all these years it worked!," Tommy said seeing the original Dragon Zord.

"Alright Dragon Zord lets go fire missiles!," The figure said giving her command and having the Dragon Zord fire its missile at some of Galvanax's monsters and downing his ship.

"Well well five guardians and a titan have come to die," Galvanx said with his regal cockiness as he walked from the wreckage of his ship. "I hope you've come to do the reasonable thing and bow before me and submit as tribute. Surely you have no illusions of victory that would be foolish."

"I've come for your head Galvanx plain and simple," Brody said glaring at him from behind his helmet.

"Well then boy," Galvanax said waving his sword over himself "let us have at it!"

Brody simply drew his sword and the two charged at each other. The clash of their blades sounded like thunder.

"So we're all agreed," Hayley said as she and the other five rangers stood in a Mexican standoff with Galvanax's generals before they teleported away.

Meanwhile the wild rangers skillfully headed threw the destroyed ship to the section of the ship she had detected the life signs of the hostages. "Shelby are you reading any signatures?" the Red ranger asked.

"Yeah just the hostages ," Shelby said.

"Only ten? Sounds like a trap," Noire said knowingly.

"Don't I know it got anymore scratch left in those claws " Grimm said jokingly.

"Fuck yea" Steven said.

Elsewhere on the ground combined forces of the army of good were making head way. But not without a few injures and casualties. The Lupin rangers, Merick of the Wild force as well as Kira of the Dino Thunder team had all been teleported away. Prognoses not looking good. Now all of the remaining forces stood giving their all fighting until the last breath.

"So about that date I'm thinking Italian?" Sami said as she and Alex fought .

"First off I never agreed officially to the date. Also I don't think this is the time or place to discuss it," Alex said.

"I thought you'd automatically go out with me since I saved your life," Sami said

"When did you...Ugh!," Alex groaned as Sami tackled her and rolled them both out of the way of a piece a building falling from the sky.

"You ok?," Sami asked picking her and Alex up.

"Yes Italian you say?" Alex said.

"AGGGGH!" Troy screamed as the creature stabbed him making him fall to his knee as Jason and Adam finished him off.

"Troy you ok bro," Jason asked.

"Yeah man are you?," Adam asked.

"Erggh yeah... give me a sec to catch my breath," Troy lied. The megaforce ranger could feel the blood pooling in his hand and in his lungs. Added with the near life ending hit he had took in the earlier part of the battle along with all the others let him know that he would surely die. And if was to die he was not going to die he'd die on his own terms. So summonig his strenth he picked himself up and charged back into the breach.

"Doing ok Viera?" Mick asked as they fought along side each other.

"Yeah I just wish I could see what's going on over there," Viera said.

"Don't we all don't we all," Mick said.

"Yeah but right now we have a battle of our own to win," Kat said.

"Right and I for one don't feel like being casualty!," Kree said as she fired away at the forces of darkness.

Brody and Galvamx battled heavily. Their aura's glowing around them as they did. At times it seemed they were evenly matched. Countering each others strikes and then some way Brody found his way on his back at Galvanax's mercy. "I'm going to enjoy killing you I'm going to do it slow," Galvanax said.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHH!," Galvanax screamed as Ripcord brought down his sword on his armor.

"TRAITORS YOU TRAI..." Galvanax screamed before Odius ripped his head from his shoulders.

"Damn that felt good! Bye bye," Odius said before tossing Galvanax's head off the deck.

"What the hell is going on!," Brody said as he and the other rangers got to their feet. Weapons aimed at the three traitors.

"Rangers I assure you the reasons we did this Fairwell rangers," Odius said waving her hand and spiriting her and the other two away .

"Ok what the fuck?," Sarah asked.

"I don't know but I have something else to look into," Levi said. "Wild rangers are the hostages free?"

"Yeah all clear and we're headed your way," Grimm said into the com-link.

The sky filled with a blinding golden white light. When the light cleared all the forces of evil on the ground began to disintegrate. The sky began to return to its normal coloring and all that was left of Galvanax was a mound of ash and swirling vortex of dark energy.

The other rangers parted and at the center of the group was the lifeless body of Troy aburrows still dressed in the uniform of the red megaforce ranger. Emma kneeling behind him his unmasked head craddled in her arms. While The rangers all stood in silent morning of their fallen friend.

Brody moved forward and removed his helmet and knelt at Emma's side placing a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "He went out fighting right till his heart stopped," Emma said wiping a few tears away.

"Just like A hero," Brody said.

-One week later-

A week had gone by and the city had begun to rebuild itself. But today at a secluded spot in a cemetery the world along with the rest of Summer Cove seemed to stand still. As seemingly an army of rangers who all but the Light Speed rangers who wore their team jackets. Were all dressed in black with armbands indicating their color designations on their left arms. As they sat in front of a line of black caskets adorned with colorful flowers.

"Today we are here to honor the lives of Antonio Garcia, Xander Bly, Tori Hanson, Mack Hartford, Theo Martin, Leo Cabbot, Katherine Hillard, Will Ashton, Merrick Baliton, Carter Grayson, Kelsey Winslow and Troy Burrows," Billy said holding back tears as he acted as master of ceremonies. "At this time Emma would like to say a few words in reflection of Troy ."

Emma stood and adjusted her dress and sunglasses and took her place at the podium. "The first time I saw Troy he was dreaming . The next time I saw him was at my locker. The next time the warstar was trying to destroy us," she said. "I say this not to darken his memory to any of you but because I know he would want the truth to be told. Troy rose to become a hero in every sense of the word. And for a time before I could be honest with myself he was the love of my life. Then when I could be I broke his heart by lying to him. For that I am truly sorry Troy and I hope you forgive me," she said breaking down into tears. "If there is anything you could take from Troy's life I want you to take its his hart, courage, honor and will. Because it was all those things that drove him to fight that day last week. If there is anything else it his loyalty and friendship because a week before the battle Troy and I had spoken for the first time in years and we fought, but that loyalty in his hart that faithfulness to his friends is what drew him into battle thank you."she said before taking her seat.

"Thanks Emma we will now hear from Brody," Billy said prompting Brody to take his place at the podium.

"I can't really get too personal or personal at all really. As I never really worked with or met any of them before last week. But what I could say, what I know and know to be a fact is like all of us they were rangers. Ranger that like us who were chosen to fight on the side of good to protect this world and the universe no matter what the cost. And these brave warriors paid the ultimate cost. So knowing that we may one day need to pay that cost on the battle field. That hold these fellow rangers in a place of honor and friendship. I we thank you all for the ultimate sacrifice you made. And in life and in death once a ranger always a ranger.


End file.
